Encadenados  RB&RV
by EmmaLogan
Summary: Robin y Raven quedan encadenados por unas esposas magicas que Mumbo les coloca. Robin tiene novia, y Raven novio. Pero sus sentimientos hacia el otro creceran.
1. Cómo comenzó

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otra historia, estoy decidida a terminarla. Tendrá al menos unos nueve o diez capítulos. Bueno, espero que les guste. Aquí va:**

Como había llegado hasta aquel momento era lo mas difícil de explicar. Estaba con Raven, quien supuestamente era mi mejor amiga. Yo la besaba con pasión, y ella no se quedaba atrás. Con sus manos revolvía mi cabello oscuro, mientras saboreaba mis labios y yo mi saciaba con la suavidad de los suyos.

-Esto… Esta mal… ¿Sabes?-me dijo, entre besos, con la respiración agitada.

Por supuesto que estaba mal. Yo tenía novia, Starfire, y Raven estaba con Chico bestia. Pero en ese momento solo éramos nosotros dos, nosotros mismos, y no podía pensar en claramente en lo que estábamos haciendo. Supongo que a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

-Lo se…-respondí, restándole importancia aquellos pensamientos, y a mi lado moral, que me decía que cometía un error siéndole infiel a Starfire. Pero, como antes dije, no podía pensar.

La besé más profundamente, y la atraje más hacia mí.

¿Cómo había empezado todo?

Mejor volvamos a unas **tres semanas antes…**

Desperté como todos los días, con bastante energía. Me vestí, y me coloqué mi antifaz. Hacia unos cuantos años que nadie me había visto sin él.

Baje hacia la sala común. Los demás ya estaban desayunando. Starfire se acercó hacia mí.

-Buenos días, Robin-me dijo, sonriente, y me abrazó.

-Hola, linda-le dije. Nos besamos. Éramos novios desde la misión a Tokio, al igual que Chico bestia y Raven, quienes al regresar se habian dicho que se querían.

-¿Panqueques?-preguntó Cyborg desde la mesa. Asentí.

Raven y chico bestia estaban sentados en la misma silla, el la abrazaba. Todos éramos felices, incluso Cyborg, que hacia un par de semanas estaba viéndose con Abeja, de los titanes este.

Luego de desayunar, sonó la alarma de problemas.

-Vamos-dije. Todos salieron, yo con mi motocicleta, a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde alguien estaba robando una joyería. Cuando llegamos, vimos a un hombre flaco, con una nariz preocupantemente grande, piel azul, un esmoquin y un sombrero.

-Mumbo, ¿otra vez?-dijo Chico bestia- Viejo, es tu quinto robo del mes.

-¡No pueden derrotar a un mago!-dijo el. Además, solo estaba robando para que vinieran, ahora tengo nuevos planes.

-¿Qué villano patético anuncia sus planes?-dijo Raven, con su tono irónico. Mumbo comenzó a hacer que los objetos a nuestro alrededor cobraran vida. Comenzaron a atacarnos.

-Titanes, ataquen!-grité, y comenzó nuestra pelea de siempre, contra cartas gigantes, arboles que caminaban… bah, lo de siempre, como dije. Solo que esta vez, Mumbo no peleaba. Había desaparecido, o se había escondido. Comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, después de todo, era difícil no distinguir a un hombre de piel azul entre la multitud de personas. De repente, algo me pateó por detrás, y caí al suelo. Al parecer Mumbo ahora se tele transportaba.

-Que tonto-dijo, riéndose. Luego volvió a desaparecer. Vi a los demás titanes peleando contra los objetos gigantes con vida, y a Raven que al parecer había localizado al mago, y peleaba contra él. De repente, él la tomó por la capa y la hizo tropezarse. Levantó con magia un camión, y estaba por tirárselo encima a la hechicera. "¿Por qué no se levanta?"Pensé, algo desesperado. Mumbo vio que yo observaba y sonrió.

-Raven, cuidado!-grité.

-Será difícil que se levante del suelo porque la estoy reteniendo con magia-dijo el villano. Corrí hacia el, lo patee, el camión cayó lejos, y le tendí la mano a Raven para que se levantara del suelo.

-Gracias-dijo ella. Era mi mejor amiga desde "el casi fin del mundo"

-De nada-respondí, y estaba dispuesto a volver a la pelea y ayudar a los demás, cuando algo me retuvo.-¿Qué rayos…-pregunte, mirando mi muñeca, y encontrándome con una especie de esposa de policías. Seguí la cadena hasta el final, y la otra esposa estaba atada a la muñeca de Raven.

-Nos encadenó- dijo Raven. Mumbo apareció detrás de nosotros.

-Apuesto a que quieren la llave-dijo, con tono burlón.

-Podemos romper la cadena de las esposas con mis poderes-dijo Raven, y comenzó a probar destruirla con su magia.

-Es inútil-dijo el mago, riéndose como demente- Es irrompible, esta hecha pura y exclusivamente con mi magia combinada con un acero irrompible que descubrí. Solo pueden abrirla con esto-dijo, levantado una pequeña llave plateada- Pero, como yo la tengo, creo que los dos pajaritos de los titanes quedaran encadenados para siempre.

-Eso no significa que no podamos pelear-dije, algo enojado. ¿Ese era su plan brillante? ¿Encadenarme a Raven con unas esposas mágicas? Que idiota. De todos los villanos, comencé a creer que era el mas estúpido… (Después de control fenómeno y el doctor luz, obviamente)

Comenzamos a pelear, y no resulto todo como yo esperaba. Raven trataba de volar, y yo iba colgando de su brazo, cuando trataba de hacer un hechizo, no lo lograba pues solo tenia libre la mano izquierda. Al menos yo tenia libre la derecha, la que mas usaba para pelear, pero al intentar saltar, o esquivar golpes de las cartas gigantes de Mumbo, tampoco lo lograba.

Pasado un rato, el mago desapareció, los objetos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Que extraño…-dijo Cyborg- No robo nada…

-¿Y cual era ese plan del que hablaba?-preguntó el chico verde. Levante mi mano y le mostré la cadena.

-Sigo sin entender-dijo Raven- ¿Para que le sirve encadenarnos?

-Para que no podamos pelear bien-dije yo, algo enojado- La pelea de hoy fue un desastre. –Raven asintió.

-Em… ¿Cyborg?-pregunto Chico bestia-¿Puedes romper esa cadena, cierto?

-No se, deberíamos ir a la torre.

-Nos dijo que es indestructible- conté.

-¿Quieres decir que MI novia podría llegar a quedar encadenada al chico maravilla por mucho tiempo?-pregunto Chico bestia, y pude notar que estaba un poco celoso. Y aunque Starfire no decía nada, pude ver algo de celos en su cara también. De todas maneras yo estaba seguro de que nada pasaría entre Raven y yo, solo éramos amigos… Al menos eso yo creía.

-Tranquilo Chico bestia-dije.

-Te amo, tonto, no estés celoso-dijo Raven- Además seguramente Cyborg podrá abrir la cadena.

-Bueno, vamos a la torre-dije, y comencé a caminar hacia mi motocicleta. Raven me miró con una ceja levantada.

-De ninguna manera-dijo- No voy a subirme a eso.

-Vamos, no puedo dejarla tirada en la calle.-dije, tratando de tirar de la cadena para que ella caminara.

-No, no y no-se negó mi amiga.-Podemos ir en el auto T con los demás-se dio vuelta, y el auto ya había arrancado. –Oigan!-grito Raven- ¡Esperen!

-Ya se fueron-dije, sonriendo, ya que al parecer ella había tenido que tragarse sus palabras.

-Está bien… vamos…

Me subí a la motocicleta, y trate de tomar el volante con ambas manos, pero al tener una mano atada, no llegaba. Ella se sentó detrás de mí.

-Raven, acércate mas, no llego con mi mano al volante.

-Pero…-se quejó, pero sabia que si no lo hacia, no llegaríamos a la torre ni en mil años. Se acercó y quedó pegada a mi espalda, con su mano pasando por encima de mi espalda. Pude alcanzar el volante de la moto. Por un momento me sonrojé un poco, aunque no sabía bien porque. Después de todo, yo estaba con Starfire de novio, pero no pude evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentía tener a Raven adherida a mi espalda y casi abrazándome… "malditas hormonas" pensé "¿Qué rayos me sucede? Ella es mi amiga, no puedo pensar así de ella."

Llegamos a la torre, y bajamos de la moto. Los demás ya estaban dentro. Al parecer ni a Chico bestia ni a Starfire les gustaba mucho la idea de que estuviésemos encadenados, pero habian tenido que aceptarlo.

-Chicos, investigue sobre el metal con el que esta hecha la cadena. No puede romperse por la fuerza. –Dijo Cyborg.- Solo puede abrirse con la llave.

-Bien, entonces deberemos encontrar a Mumbo-dije- Le quitaremos la llave, y asunto terminado.

-¿Y como se supone que vamos a encontrarlo?-dijo Starfire.

-Cuando vuelva a atacar-dije, ya que no podríamos rastrearlo, pues se la pasaba desapareciendo.

-¿Y como se haremos hasta entonces?-pregunto Raven, comenzando a desesperarse.

-Tranquila Raven, podemos acostumbrarnos…-dije.

-Pero… ¿Cómo pelearan, como se bañaran, como…dormirán?-preguntó chico bestia, mas histérico que ningún otro. Aunque tenía razón, no había pensado en ello. Hasta que encontráramos a Mumbo, debería estar encadenado a Raven.

-No pienso bañarme si estará el –dijo ella.

-¿Van a estar sucios hasta que Mumbo aparezca?-pregunto Cyborg, quien al parecer disfrutaba de la situación, riéndose de mi cara avergonzada, la cara sonrojada de Raven, y de Starfire y chico bestia a punto de estallar de celos.

-Supongo que si…-dijo Raven.

-¿Y dormir? ¿Cómo van a dormir?-volvió a preguntar chico bestia- Tal vez sea mejor que no duerman, tomen café o algo…

-Chico bestia-dijo Raven- No podemos estar sin dormir. Pero no es tan difícil. Dormiremos en dos camas _separadas _(eso al parecer alivio al chico verde) Y con la mano que cada uno tiene encadenada, en el medio. Es decir, no dormiremos juntos. No se preocupen.

Por un momento me quede pensando en eso de dormir con Raven, y comenzaron a aparecerse en mi cabeza imágenes y situaciones bastante… no aptas para menores. Y lo peor es que todas ellas involucraban a Raven. ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Sacudí mi cabeza.

Ella estaba más sonrojada que antes. Entonces recordé que tenemos un vínculo con el que ella puede saber lo que siento, y yo también puedo percibir algunas de sus emociones. Tal vez ella también había visto lo que yo estaba pensando en ese momento. Me sentí un poco incomodo. Y pude sentir que ella también.

Raven era mi mejor amiga. Yo era el líder de los titanes. No podía permitirme pensar esa clase de cosas. Pero también era humano, y un humano de diesiete años. Esos pensamientos me invadían en cada momento. Lo preocupante era que no debía pasarme con mi amiga. Mucho menos si yo tenía novia, y ella novio.

-Bueno, mejor volvamos a la normalidad-dijo Cyborg- Todos hagan sus vidas hasta que Mumbo ataque de nuevo. Me voy a lavar el auto T.- Dijo, y salió de la sala.

-Y… bueno… me voy a jugar videojuegos… em… te quiero Raven-dijo Chico bestia, le dio un beso a la hechicera, y se fue a sentar al sofá.

-Voy al centro comercial… ¿Quieres venir Raven?-preguntó Starfire.

-Em, iría, pero…-Raven levanto su mano, y le mostro la cadena.

-oh… ¿Robin, quieres acompañarnos al centro comercial?-me preguntó mi novia.

-La verdad, estaba pensando en entrenar ahora, es decir, deberíamos tratar de aprender a coordinarnos para que no nos pase lo de hoy.-dije, y tenía razón. Debía aprender a pelear con Raven atada a mi muñeca.

-Es verdad-dijo la hechicera- Otro día vamos Star.

-Bueno…-dijo ella, aunque un poco desconforme. Salió de la torre volando.

-Bien… ¿Cómo se supone que entrenes conmigo atada a tu brazo?-me pregunto Raven.- ¿Y como se supone que yo medite?

-Eso es lo que debemos tratar de lograr. Que podamos hacer nuestras vidas normales hasta encontrar a Mumbo.

-¿Normal? ¿Esto –levantó la cadena- Te parece normal?-me pregunto, algo irritada.

-Ya se que no lo es-dije- Pero debemos acostumbrarnos si queremos recuperar la llave.

-Esta bien, está bien…-dijo ella, rehusada.

Nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio de la torre, donde yo siempre entreno. Estuvimos allí un largo rato tratando de coordinar durante dos horas, pero no lo logramos.

-Tendremos que entrenar más seguido-dijo ella.

-Ya mejoraremos-dije. No me había dado cuenta pero estaba terriblemente sudado luego del entrenamiento.-Em… creo que debería darme una ducha…-dije, mirando hacia otro lado, un poco incomodo con la situación.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…-pregunto ella, también incomoda.

-No se… hay cortina en el baño verdad?

-Si, ya se… ¿y?-me dijo, mirándome sin entender.

-Puedes quedarte allí mientras me ducho, después de todo no vas a verme, digo, miras hacia otro lado y también esta la cortina tapando, Emm…-dije, algo rápido, pues no me parecía una muy buena idea, pero era la única que se me ocurría.

-Emm… bueno…-dijo ella, también hablando rápidamente. Nos dirigimos al baño. Ella se paró de espaldas a la ducha. Claro, no había pensado en como haría para quitarme la ropa.

-NO mires…-le dije.

-Como si quisiera mirar…-dijo ella, irónicamente, y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, además de estar parada de espaldas.

Rápidamente me saque el uniforme, toda mi ropa, y el antifaz. Entre rápido en la bañera, y corrí la cortina. Abrí el agua.

-Ya esta, puedes abrir los ojos-dije, ya que ya estaba con la cortina del baño tapándome. Ella tenía su mano estirada y yo la mía, la mano izquierda que tenia encadenada, que salía de la ducha. Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, tratando de evitar pensar que Raven estaba allí afuera. –Cierra los ojos-dije, antes de salir y cubrirme rápidamente con la toalla. Me vestí cubriéndome con la cortina.

-Em… es mi turno de bañarme-dijo ella, volteando, creyendo que yo había terminado de vestirme.

-Eso creo…-dije, algo sonrojado, pues me faltaba la parte de arriba del uniforme. Pude notar que ella observaba mi torso… no quiero presumir, pero tantas horas de ejercicios sirven de algo. Termine de ponerme la parte de arriba, y recordé que tampoco tenia el antifaz.

-Tienes lindos ojos-me dijo ella, mirando mis ojos azules. Una chispa de deseo me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza… deseo por Raven… No, eso estaba mal, no podía sentirme así por mi amiga, no podía… Me coloqué el antifaz.

-Bueno… ahora, tú date vuelta…-dijo ella. Me paré de espalda a la ducha, mirando la puerta del baño. Sentí detrás de mí el sonido de su capa al caer al piso. Al cabo de unos segundos, su cinturón con piedras rojas golpeo el piso. No podía evitar querer darme vuelta. Pero me contuve. Oí el ruido de la cortina abrirse, luego cerrarse, y el ruido de la ducha encenderse.

Comencé a patear el suelo, con la esperanza de que el tiempo pasara mas rápido, para no cometer una locura como darme vuelta, abrir la cortina del baño, y lanzarme sobre Raven.

Se suponía que yo amaba a Starfire. Pero hacia un tiempo que había comenzado a sentir cosas muy fuertes por Raven, no se si solo deseo, o algo mas…

-Listo-dijo ella un rato después, cuando terminó de vestirse, y por fin pude darme vuelta.

La hora siguiente la pasamos con Chico bestia, Starfire y Cyborg cenando. Luego , todos se fueron a dormir.

-Em…-dijo Raven.

-¿Como hacemos…?-pregunté.

-Hagamos como yo dije antes, dos camas diferentes y listo, las manos encadenadas que queden colgando entre las dos camas…

-Bien… Pero… ¿de donde sacaremos dos camas?-pregunté.

-Es verdad… no se… Sino… durmamos en el sillón, sentados, uno en cada punta, y listo…-dijo ella, mirando el sofá. Me pareció mejor idea.

-Bueno, hagamos así…-dije. Me senté en el sofá. Ella se sentó en la otra punta, y se acomodó contra el respaldo. Trajimos una manta, y nos tapamos con eso.

-Buenas noches-dijo. Al cabo de un rato, noté que ella estaba dormida. Pero yo no podía conciliar sueño. No podía dejar de observar a la chica que tenia a mi lado… Comencé a sentir que me estaba enamorando de ella… trata de evitar pensar en ello, pues solo traería problemas. ¿Qué haríamos con Star, y Chico bestia? Simplemente estaba mal que yo pudiese siquiera pensar en sentir algo por Raven.

Cerré los ojos, y traté de dormir.

Un rato después me desperté. Miré la hora, eran las 2:30 de la noche. Vi a Raven moverse, dormida, parecía estar incomoda con su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá.

No tuve mejor idea que acercarla un poco a mí, y acomodar su cabeza en mi hombro. Estaba siendo bastante tonto, pero… No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Ella se movió un poco, y yo la abracé. Al ratito, me quedé dormido.

**Chan, chan! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia, todo lo que pasa hasta ahora es en el pasado, tres semanas antes, seria todo como para explicar como llegaron al beso del principio. Luego de que lleguen al beso, la historia obviamente continuará, seria como un antes y un después del beso que se relata al comienzo de la historia. **

**Bueno, espero que les guste. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **

**Espero sus Reviews. :) bye.**


	2. Trato Hecho

**Bueno, un nuevo capitulo. Gracias a los que dejaron Reviews. Espero que les guste :) **

**Aquí va…**

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las seis, me desperté. Tarde un par de minutos en comprender donde estaba, porque aquella no era mi habitación. Luego recordé que estaba en el sofá de la sala.

Raven estaba dormida aún, apoyada en mí pecho. Me sentía bastante cómodo, pero si los demás despertaban pensarían cualquier cosa. La observé unos segundos más, y acaricié su cabello con suavidad.

-Rae… Raven… Despierta…-le dije.

-mm…-dijo ella, abriendo los ojos. Me miró algo confundida, y luego se dio cuenta que estaba apoyada en mi hombro. Se sonrojó, y se levantó rápidamente.- Eh, perdón, yo…

-No importa-le dije. ¿Se estaba disculpando por dormir en mi hombro? Yo debería haber sido quien me disculpaba, pues yo la había colocado allí. Aparentemente, ella no se había dado cuenta. Observé la cadena que nos ataba. Las esposas de Mumbo. Recordé que teníamos que rastrearlo, o esperar a que apareciera, y era algo importante, o al menos para mí, pues no sabia cuanto tiempo podría resistir durmiendo, bañándome y viviendo con Raven encadenada a mi, sin querer besarla o algo parecido. Además, yo tenia novia, Starfire, y no quería lastimarla, y tampoco a Chico bestia.

-Em… yo… necesito meditar-dijo ella.

-Vamos a la azotea. Haré silencio-le dije. Los demás aun dormían. Fuimos a la azotea. Ella se sentó, y comenzó a meditar. Yo estaba parado a su lado, con mi brazo encadenado al de ella, mirando el sol de la mañana acercarse por el horizonte de la ciudad, entre los edificios.

-Azarath, mitrion, zinthos…-comenzó a repetir en voz baja. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía muy concentrada. Pensé en pedirle que me enseñara a meditar algún día.

Nos quedamos allí un rato más. Yo simplemente la miraba. No pude evitar pensar en lo linda que se veía. "¿y que hay de Starfire?" dijo una vocecita en mi interior. Era cierto, Starfire era mi novia, y yo simplemente no podía querer a Raven como algo mas que una amiga.

- Azarath, mitrion, zinthos… -volvió a decir ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Clavé mi mirada en sus ojos cerrados, y de allí mi vista bajo hacia su boca. Al igual que el día anterior, volví a sentir una punzada de deseo.

Me senté cerca de ella, y para cuando quise acordar, yo había acercado mi cara a pocos centímetros de la suya. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba a punto de besarla. Trate de contener la respiración, y acercarme lentamente. Mis labios y los de ella estaba a menos de dos centímetros, cuando de repente Raven abrió los ojos. Me miró sorprendida, me di cuenta que miró mi boca y por un momento creí que ella iba a besarme, pero al parecer se contuvo. Alejo su cara de la mía, y se paró. Estaba roja, sonrojadisima, al igual que yo.

-Em, yo… lo lamento…es solo que…-dije, entrecortadamente, mirando al suelo como un niño cuando rompe algo.

-Robin…yo…-dijo Raven, mirándome avergonzada- no puedo…

-Lo se… perdón… soy un tonto…no quise… olvídalo…-dije, rápidamente.

-Olvidado-dijo ella, y luego cambio de tema- ¿Vamos a desayunar?-Yo asentí. Durante el desayuno casi ni hablamos entre nosotros, solo con los demás.

Pasó así una semana. Yo aguantando mis ganas de abalanzarme sobre Raven, el deseo que sentía por ella fue creciendo, y a medida que crecía, yo mas lo ocultaba. También iba aumentando mi sensación de ser mala persona por sentir algo por Raven y estar de novio con Starfire. En fin, pasó una semana, una larga semana en la que estuve encadenado a Raven, y sin noticias de Mumbo.

Era viernes por la noche. Habíamos arreglado una salida de a cuatro con Starfire y Chico bestia.

-Vayamos al cine-dijo Chico bestia- Van a dar "El sacrificio II, la era de los zombies"

-¿Zombies?-repitió Starfire, un poco asustada.

-Ajá, será divertido-dijo el chico verde.

-Bueno…-dijo la pelirroja al final. Íbamos a ir los cuatro juntos.

Media hora más tarde, estábamos Chico bestia, Raven y Yo, esperando en la puerta de la torre. Starfire aun no llegaba.

-La película empieza en diez minutos…-dijo Chico bestia.

Starfire apareció con una gran maleta llena de ropa.

-Lo lamento chicos, pero me llamaron urgente de Tamaran, necesitan realizar una importante reunión. Tendré que ir. Volveré mañana a la tarde. Vayan ustedes al cine.

-Buena suerte-le dije a Starfire, y ella me dio un beso. Luego se fue volando.

-Bueno, entonces vamos nosotros-dijo Chico bestia.

"genial" pensé, sarcásticamente "iré al cine con la pareja de novios, y seré el tercero en discordia."

-Tal vez sea mejor que vayan ustedes dos-dije.

-Estamos encadenados, ¿recuerdas?-me dijo Raven.

-Pero…

-Vamos, Robin. Quiero salir con mi novia…-dijo Chico bestia.

-Está bien…-me rehusé, ya que tenia razón, estaba en todo su derecho de querer ir al cine con Raven, pues eran novios, y yo no podía impedir eso. Aunque me dio un poco de celos recordar que ellos dos eran novios, pues yo poco a poco me estaba enamorando de ella.

Cuando llegamos al cine e ingresamos a la sala, Raven quedó sentada en medio de los dos. Claro, si o si tenia que estar a mi lado por la cadena. La película comenzó.

Al cabo de un rato, Raven estaba apoyada en el hombro del chico verde, y de nuevo sentí celos. Pero mi cabeza explotó cuando el la besó y ella le continuó el beso. Comencé a sentirme realmente incomodo allí.

-Ejem…-dije, disimuladamente- Necesito ir al baño…

Ellos cortaron el beso.

-Pero… -se quejó el chico verde, sabiendo que si yo debía ir al baño, Raven también.

-No puedo entrar al lavabo de hombres.-me dijo Raven.

-Nadie se dará cuenta-dije, y comencé a fingir- Vamos, necesito ir, por favor-insistí. No era verdad, no tenía ganas de ir al baño. Pero quería escapar de aquella sala de una vez por todas.

-Está bien…-dijo ella- Ahora volvemos-le dijo a Chico bestia, quien solo miro con expresión un poco fastidiada. Nos levantamos y salimos de la sala.

Pasamos por un pasillo del cine. Miramos hacia todos lados, y cuando nadie observaba, entramos al lavabo.

Dentro había solo un chico de unos dieciocho años, con un tatuaje en el brazo, y cara de malo. Me observó con desdén, y luego miró a Raven.

-Es un baño de hombres-le dijo.

-Em, si…-dijo ella, un poco apenada.

-Ahh, ya entiendo…-dijo el chico, con expresión pícara- Vienen a pasar un _buen rato._

Aparentemente había mal pensado todo, y vi que Raven se sonrojaba.

-No, es solo que estoy encadenada a el, y…-comenzó a justificarse.

-Si, si, todos dicen eso…-dijo, en tono irónico el muchacho.- Si no te gusta como lo hace, preciosa, llámame-dijo antes de salir, haciendo un gesto de teléfono con la mano.

-Desubicado, estúpido, mal pensado…-comenzó a quejarse Raven en voz baja. Luego mi miró.-¿Y, no querías venir al baño?

-En realidad, no, solo me sentía un poco mareado-mentí.

-Entonces volvamos a la sala, no quiero que entre algún otro mal pensado.-Comenzó a caminar, tirando de la cadena. Yo me quedé parado allí.

-Espera… no volvamos aun…-dije.- Me siento el tercero en discordia…

-Bueno, avisémosle a Chico bestia, y vamos a la torre.

-¿Lo amas?-pregunté, sin darme cuenta, y luego me sonrojé un poco.

-Si… creo que si…-dijo ella, mirándome confundida.- Como tú amas a Starfire.

-Ahh… entiendo…-dije, mirando el techo.

-¿Y a que vino esa pregunta?-me interrogó la hechicera.

-Nada, es solo que… nada, olvídalo-dije.

-Olvido muchas cosas en estos últimos días-dijo Raven.

-Mejor así-dije, y sonreí de costado. –Vamos, volvamos a ver la película-dije, y miré la hora, habíamos estado quince minutos allí.

Cuando volvimos a la sala del cine, la película estaba terminando, y Chico bestia nos miró un poco enojado.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto, como un detective interrogando a los asesinos.

-Es que, había mucha gente-mentí.

-Volvamos a la torre-dijo Raven.

Regresamos a la torre T.

-Llamó Starfire-dijo Cyborg-dice que la reunión estuvo bien, y que volverá mañana, y te manda saludos-me dijo. Yo asentí.

-Bueno, es hora de dormir…-dijo Raven. Chico bestia se despidió con ella con un beso, y se fue a dormir.-Oye, la verdad el sofá ya se me hizo incomodo. –me dijo Raven, puesto a que una semana durmiendo sentados allí no era lo mas grato del mundo.

-A mi también…-respondí, pero no podía hacer nada, no podíamos dormir en una cama juntos… Aunque la idea me parecía tentadora.

-Bestita tiene dos camas en su habitación-dijo Cyborg, que estaba escuchando todo.

-Es cierto-dijo Raven. –Podemos bajar la de arriba y llevarla a mi habitación.

-Bien…-dije.

Fuimos hasta la habitación de chico bestia.

-Chico bestia ¿nos prestas la litera de arriba?-pregunto Raven.

-¿Para que?-inquirió él.

-El sofá es incomodo, y…

-aah, pero no quiero desarmar mi litera…-se quejó el chico verde.

-Entonces, preferirás que durmamos juntos, en la misma cama…-dije, para convencer a chico bestia de prestarnos la cama.

-Ufff…-se quejó.-Esta bien…-dijo por fin, aunque yo hubiera preferido que dijese que no, y entonces tendría que dormir con Raven en la misma cama, y… ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Por dios, ella era mi amiga, el era su novio, y yo tenia novia.

Al cabo de un rato, estábamos en la habitación de Raven. Su cama tenía al lado la cama pequeña traída de la habitación de chico bestia, donde yo dormiría.

Me acosté, ella se acostó en su cama, y nuestras manos encadenadas quedaron estiradas, en el aire, colgando, entre las dos camas.

-Buenas noches Raven-dije, y trate de dormirme.

-Robin…-me dijo ella al cabo de un rato-no me puedo dormir.

-Tampoco yo…

-Tenemos que encontrar a Mumbo…

-Lo mismo opino-respondí, aunque en verdad no me molestaba tanto estar encadenado a ella. Comenzaba a sentirme mal, realmente mal por Starfire, y por Chico bestia. No podía entender porque me pasaba eso con Raven, justamente con mi mejor amiga, pero no podía negar que la deseaba, la deseaba demasiado.

-Bueno… hasta mañana… tratare de dormirme…-me dijo Raven, tapándose mas con su frazada.

-Hasta mañana, linda…-dije, bostezando, y cerré los ojos. De repente los abrí. ¿LINDA? ¿Había dicho linda? Si, lo había dicho, sin darme cuenta. Raven no dijo nada, la miré y parecía dormida, tal vez no lo había escuchado.

Por la mañana desperté, y sentí algo moverse a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y vi a Raven recostada al lado mío.

- ¿Pero, como…-me pregunte, pues estábamos en camas diferentes. Luego me di cuenta de que no estaba en una cama, pues las camas son blanditas, y esto era duro y frío. Estaba en el suelo, y Raven a mi lado. En el suelo entre las dos camas. Al parecer, habíamos tirado de la cadena, y nos habíamos caído al suelo. Cualquiera que hubiese entrado al dormitorio habría mal interpretado la situación.

-¿Robin?-preguntó ella al despertarse.-¿Qué hacemos en el suelo?

-Nos caímos de noche-dije, a punto de reírme. Ella también estaba por reír.

-Creo que tendremos que encontrar otra forma de dormir-dijo ella. Comenzamos a reírnos.

-Te ves bien cuando te ríes…-dije, sin darme cuenta. Ella se sonrojó, y me miró.

-Em… ¿gracias?-dijo, algo dudosa.

-Eso pareció más bien una pregunta-le dije.

-Esta bien_, gracias_. –Dijo Raven.

-¿Y…como dormiremos, entonces?-pregunté.

-No se… ¿En el sofá… como siempre? –preguntó ella.

-O tal vez…-comencé a decir, pero luego me detuve.-No, nada…

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-inquirió ella.

-Nada, una tontería…-dije.

-Vamos, Robin, ¿Qué tontería?-me preguntó Raven.

-Es que… iba a decir… de dormir juntos…pero no, nada, mala idea, eso es todo-dije, rápidamente. Ella estaba sonrojada. Pero me quedé pensando. Que durmiésemos juntos no significaba que algo tuviese que pasar. No estaríamos haciendo nada malo, podía dormir cada uno mirando para un lado, y listo. Solo sería dormir. Tan solo dormiríamos. No haríamos nada más.

-Está bien-dijo ella, para mi sorpresa. Al parecer se había quedado pensando lo mismo que yo, que dormir era solo dormir, y nada mas.-Hagamos una cosa-comenzó a decir.-Si no encontramos a Mumbo en dos días, dormiremos en mi cama. Hasta entonces, en el sofá.

-¿Trato hecho?-le dije, sonriendo, emocionado. Tenía la escusa perfecta para estar con ella, sin necesidad de serle infiel a Starfire, ya que si estábamos encadenados, tendríamos que dormir juntos. Aunque por otro lado me daba un poco de miedo. No sabía si podría estar en la misma cama que Raven solo pensando en dormir.

-Trato hecho-dijo ella.

Al rato fuimos a desayunar. Debíamos encontrar a Mumbo. Era ahora lo que más importaba. Aunque ni yo, (y podría jurar que tampoco ella) queríamos encontrarlo en realidad.

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo :) Bueno, espero sus Reviews, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de esta historia :D Bye! (quizás en algún capitulo haya algo de lemon… aun no lo decido. Comenten y opinen)**


	3. Las Cosas que nos pasan

**Hola de nuevo! Volví con otro capitulo:) espero que les guste, voy a tratar de subir uno por día, o dos cuando pueda. Bueno, disfruten, aquí va…**

Luego del desayuno, decidimos iniciar (muy a mi pesar) con la búsqueda de Mumbo, ya que el no había atacado desde hacia dos semanas, y yo seguía encadenado a Raven. Starfire regresaría en unas dos o tres horas.

Estábamos los cuatro con la computadora principal, tratando de encontrar alguna pista, algún hecho que nos condujera a Mumbo. En vez de eso, recibimos un reporte de un robo al banco de la ciudad. Al llegar, no era otro que el doctor Luz.

-¿Por qué será que no quedan villanos como la gente?-preguntó Cyborg, golpeándose la cara con la mano, con frustración.

-No pueden derrotar al magnifico doctor luz!-exclamó el tipo.

-O por dios…-se quejó nuevamente Cyborg- Al menos renueva tus frases…

-Titanes, ataquen!-exclamé, como siempre. Cyborg y Chico bestia comenzaron a atacar. Yo miré a Raven. Habíamos estado esa semana completa practicando para luchar estando encadenados. Ella podía ahora usar sus poderes, pero aún no sabia como volar conmigo colgando, y yo podía lanzar cosas, pero no podía dar golpes pues ella estaba en mi brazo atada.

-Podemos hacerlo-dijo ella, con confianza- Azarath mitrion zinthos!-exclamó, elevando un auto y lanzándolo sobre el criminal.

Chico bestia se convirtió en serpiente y lo ató.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la policía había llegado al lugar y se estaban llevando a la cárcel al doctor luz. Mientras este ingresaba al camión, se acercó hacia afuera forcejeando.

-Mi amigo Mumbo me dijo que les comunique que jamás podrán encontrarlo. Ah, si, también dijo que quedaran encadenaditos por un largo, laaargo, tiempo- dijo el criminal riéndose mientras lo arrestaban.

-¿Mumbo?¿Amigo?-preguntó chico bestia- Ya estoy confundido.

-¿Dónde está Mumbo?-le preguntó Raven al Doctor luz.

-No se los diré!-dijo el, burlón. Los policías lo encerraron y se lo llevaron.

-Estúpido cabeza de…-comenzó a decir Raven, algo enojada.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Mumbo-dijo Chico bestia. Yo sabía perfectamente porque lo decía. El estaba bastante celoso de que yo estuviese encadenado con Raven, pues ella era su novia. Y aunque me sentía mal haciéndole eso a Bestita, Raven me provocaba un inmenso deseo. Quería estar con ella, a su lado, y descubrir si lo que me pasaba era solo deseo, o quizás amor.

-Chicos, Starfire mando un mensaje por el comunicador. –dijo Cyborg.-Está en la torre.

-Vamos-dije.

Cuando llegamos a la torre, nos encontramos con Starfire. Ella voló hacia mí, y me abrazó.

-Hola Robin, te extrañe!-dijo , alegremente.

-Yo también te extrañé, Star-dije, aunque solo se había ido por un día. Pero no tenía como decirle que me estaba enamorando de Raven. Decidí que era mejor no decir nada.

-Chicos, debemos encontrar a Mumbo-dijo mi novia pelirroja.

-Es cierto-dijo Chico bestia, mirando la cadena que me unía a Raven.-Lo lamento viejo, pero no me cae bien que estés todo el día con mi novia.-me dijo.

-Descuida, es TU novia, tu mismo lo dijiste-le dije, para tranquilizarlo, aunque en realidad me había hecho enojar bastante. Yo sabía perfectamente que yo era quien estaba equivocado allí, que Raven debía estar con Chico bestia y yo con Starfire. Pero las cosas solo se habian dado así y yo había comenzado a sentir algo por Raven, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

-Pero… hay algo que aun no entiendo… ¿Volverán a dormir en el sofá?-pregunto Cyborg, como para embarrar un poco mas la situación.

-Es cierto-dijo Chico bestia- Trasladaron la cama pequeña de nuevo a mi habitación. ¿De nuevo dormirán en el sofá?

-Si… y no…-dijo Raven.

-¿Si o no?

-Si-dijo Raven

-No –Dije yo, al mismo tiempo que ella. –Quiero decir, si!

-No!-dijo ella al mismo tiempo que yo decía que si.

-Decídanse!-dijo Cyborg.

-¿Si o no?-preguntó Starfire.

-El sofá es incomodo… Y decidimos que dormiremos allí hoy y mañana…-Expliqué.

-Y luego, ¿que?-preguntó Chico bestia.

-Luego, si encontramos a Mumbo, todo volverá a la normalidad.-dijo Raven.

-Y si no lo encontramos… Dormiremos juntos-dije por fin, temiendo por la reacción de los demás. Chico bestia comenzó a reírse.

-jajajaja, juntos, Jajaja! Que buen chiste, Jajaja… ¿ja? –pregunto mirando y dándose cuenta de que nadie se reía. Su expresión pasó de cómica a enojada.- ¡De ninguna manera!-exclamó.

-Chico bestia, solo es dormir. Nada más que eso.-dijo Raven.

-Si claro, y yo maría magdalena. –dijo Chico bestia, enojado.-Raven, no, por favor… Star, di algo, Robin es tu novio…

-Robin, es cierto, no quiero que… duerman juntos…-me dijo Starfire.

-Star, nada va a pasar, sabes que te quiero mucho…-le dije.

-no no y no, no hay manera que yo acepte que...-comenzó a decir Chico bestia, y Raven lo interrumpió.

-Que seas mi novio no significa que debas decirme que hacer o que no hacer-dijo, algo cortante con Chico bestia.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, chico bestia. Sabes que te quiero muchísimo y que no te cambiaria por nadie-le dijo ella al metamorfo, y por dentro yo volví a sentir celos.

-Esta bien…-dijo el, aunque por su cara, no parecía del todo convencido.-Pero tenemos que encontrar a Mumbo, lo antes posible.

-Es cierto-dijo Starfire.

-No sabemos donde esta, no tenemos ni una pista-dije, como para hacerles entender que estaba muy feliz en ese momento encadenado a Raven como para que el estúpido mago arruinara todo ahora.

-Bueno, no se, pero debemos hacer algo.

Desde que Chico bestia dijo esa frase, nos pasamos el día entero buscando en toda la ciudad alguna pista que nos llevara a Mumbo. De noche, dormimos en el sofá, como habíamos acordado.

Por la mañana, Chico bestia fue quien primero se despertó para seguir la búsqueda. Y al ver a Raven dormida recostada sobre mí, tomó un vaso con agua y nos lo tiró encima.

-Hui, perdón!-dijo, haciéndose el inocente.

-¡Chico bestia! ¿Estás loco? Nos empapaste…-dijo Raven.

-Fue sin querer queriendo.-dijo, se acercó a Raven y la besó, bastante apasionadamente, delante de mí. Un poco mas y se acostaban en el sillón a… Ni pensarlo. No pude evitar una tosecita fingida.

-ejem, ejem… ¿Desayunamos?-pregunté.

-Bueno- dijeron ellos dos al unisono, y aparecieron Cyborg y Starfire en la sala. Chico bestia me miró de un modo extraño, como diciéndome "Raven es mía, solo mía", y parecía hacerlo a propósito, pues se levantó de nuevo cuando terminó de desayunar, y volvió a besarla. Parecía estar queriendo marcar territorio o algo así.

Por la tarde, pasamos el día entero buscando al mago azul.

-No aparece por ningún lado-dijo Starfire, deprimida.

-¿Se habrá ido del país?-preguntó Cyborg, para hacer desesperar a Chico bestia y a Starfire.

-Sigamos buscando…-dijo el chico verde.

En todo el día, no hubo señales del mago azul. Nuevamente dormimos en el sofá.

-Raven-dije, antes de dormirme.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella.

-Te das cuenta que…si mañana no aparece…-comencé a decir- tendremos que dormir… juntos…-dije.

-Em…si…-me dijo ella, sonrojándose levemente.

-Raven… Tengo que decirte algo.

-Dime-dijo ella, despreocupada. La miré a los ojos.

-Me gustaría que no encontremos a Mumbo nunca-dije por fin. Ella se sorprendió muchísimo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-me preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir.

-Nada, nada…olvídalo.

-¿Cuántas veces en la misma semana me vas a pedir que olvide algo?-inquirió.

-No se… unas ciento doce…-dije, por tirar un numero.

-Aja…-dijo ella.

-Hasta mañana…-dije, cerrando los ojos.

-Robin…-dijo Raven unos minutos después.

-¿si?-pregunté.

-Creo… creo que tampoco quiero que encuentren a Mumbo…- Al escuchar sus palabras, sonreí. Con sus palabras había confirmado mis sospechas. Esa atracción que yo sentía por ella, ese deseo, era recíproco. A ella seguramente le sucedía algo parecido.-Hasta mañana.-me dijo luego, y al rato se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente ella estaba de nuevo colocada sobre mi hombro, aunque estaba vez no había sido yo quien la había colocado allí. Sonreí. Se veía muy linda mientras dormida. Baje mi mirada hacia sus labios, y sentí unas inigualables ganas de probarlos. Como siempre, me contuve. No podía cometer locuras. Pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente me resultaba muy difícil resistirme a besarla. Aún no estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por Raven fuese amor, enamoramiento, o solo deseo. De todas maneras empecé a pensar que debía hacer algo. Ni bien nos deshiciéramos de las esposas, yo estaba decidido a hablar con Starfire, y terminar con ella. Si bien quería realmente averiguar que me sucedía con Raven, no quería serle infiel a Starfire, porque la quería mucho, aunque comenzaba a sentir que no estaba enamorado completamente de ella.

-Buen día-dijo Raven, abriendo los ojos.

-Hola-le dije, sonriendo. Al cabo de un rato, los demás aparecieron en la sala común.

Sonó la alarma de criminales. Para mi decepción, era Mumbo.

Llegamos al centro comercial que el mago estaba atacando.

-Es tonto de tu parte aparecer cuando te estamos buscando, ¿lo sabes?-le dijo Cyborg.

-Y es tonto de su parte venir a donde yo quiero que vengan.-dijo el mago, y sacó de adentro de su sombrero la pequeña llave plateada.- Apuesto a que por esto me buscaban.

-Exactamente-dijo Chico bestia- Danos eso. Ya mismo.

-Pues… si lo quieren, tendremos que negociar…-dijo el mago.

-¿Negociar?-pregunté.

-Jajaja! Es chiste, titanes, no negocio con chicos buenos-dijo el mago-Ahora, con su permiso, hay mucho dinero esperando en este centro comercial.

-Titanes, ataquen!-grité, y nos lanzamos contra el mago azul. Luego de una larga batalla "mágica" Me acerque rápidamente a Mumbo. Al intentar golpearlo, me di cuenta que no era real.-Es un holograma-dije.-Mumbo debió irse hace rato.

-Rayos…-dijo Chico bestia.

Regresamos a la torre.

El día se nos pasó bastante rápido. Y llegó la noche.

-Raven, por favor…-suplicaba Chico bestia- No puedes dormir con el…

-Chico bestia, es solo dormir.-decía ella.

-Pero… encontramos a Mumbo hoy…-se quejaba el metamorfo.

-Prácticamente era un holograma, no el verdadero Mumbo-dije.-Además, aun tenemos las esposas.

-Pueden dormir en el sofá por un día mas…-sugirió Starfire.

-El sofá realmente es incomodó. Con las dos camas nos caemos al suelo.-dijo Raven.-Tranquilos chicos, nada va a pasar entre nosotros-dijo Raven, aunque yo no estaba completamente seguro de ello.

-Estúpido Mumbo…-se quejó chico bestia, y se fue a su habitación. Lo mismo hizo Starfire y Cyborg.

Fuimos hasta la habitación de Raven.

-¿Qué lado quieres?-pregunté, señalando la cama.

-Este-se sentó de un lado de la cama, y yo del lado opuesto. Mi mano con la esposa encadenada a su mano quedó en la mitad de la cama.

-Bueno… es hora de dormir…-dijo ella. Se acostó y se tapó. Por alguna razón yo no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba encadenado a Raven, en su habitación, mas precisamente en su cama, y pasaría la noche allí. Mi cerebro estaba a mil por hora, y ya no podía concentrarme ni conciliar el sueño.-Robin…

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté.

-¿En que piensas? Digo, no te has dormido.

-Tu tampoco…-dije.

-Bueno, yo estaba pensando… en que… nada… es solo que en este ultimo tiempo me han estado pasando cosas…

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué _cosas_?-le pregunté.

-_Cosas_. Al igual que a ti. Puedo sentir que te pasan _cosas_ como las que me pasan a mí.-me dijo, y me sonrojé. Recordé que ella podía sentir parte de lo que yo sentía. Si yo sentía deseo por ella, ella quizás lo sentiría.

-Bien, a mi también me pasan _cosas_-dije, mirando el techo de la oscura habitación. Si ella hubiese tenido la más mínima idea de todas las _cosas_ que me venían pasando con respecto a ella, quizás me hubiese querido denunciar por acoso.

-Sabes que esas _cosas_ que nos pasan… son incorrectas, están mal.-me dijo Raven. Claro que estaban mal. Esas _cosas_ que nos pasaban, no era nada menos que nos estábamos enamorando, y eso solo traería problemas. Me cansé de repetir en mi mente las palabras "cosas". Me hacia recordar que estaba en aquel momento en un cama, con Raven, y si hubiese tenido un medidor de deseo, hubiese estado al cien porciento.

-Si…lo se-dije, algo deprimido.

-De todas formas, me pasan esas cosas, y… la razón eres… tú.-me dijo la hechicera, por fin.

-Raven… estoy sintiendo algo por ti, algo que nunca había sentido.-dije, mirando sus ojos, y mirándola a ella que estaba tendida a mi lado, cubierta por unas cobijas.

-Yo también-dijo Raven. No pude soportar más. Me moví un poco, hasta quedar lo mas cerca que pude de ella. Llevé mi mano a su cabello, lo aparté de su cara. Ella me miró por unos segundos. Sabía que iba a besarla, y no hacia nada por evitarlo. Me acerqué un poco más. Ella cerró los ojos. Nuestros labios apenas se rozaron, y ella abrió los ojos, tomo mi mano, y la apartó su cabello. Casi, tan cerca de besarla, y todo había sido una ilusión.

-Bestita… Starfire… simplemente, no podemos.-Me dijo, se dio vuelta, dándome la espalda. Se movió hacia un extremo de la cama.-Hasta mañana-Me dijo, un poco cortante.

Yo aun no entendía su reacción. Estuvimos a un segundo de besarnos. Estábamos durmiendo en la misma cama, pero parecía que estábamos a miles de kilómetros. De todas formas, podía comprender que ella estaba confundida y yo también lo estaba. Mi mente y mi corazón estaban confundidos. Pero mi cuerpo, mis labios, mis manos, me pedían lo mismo: a Raven.

Volví a mirar a mí lado. Raven estaba dándome la espalda, y pude escuchar su lenta respiración. Ya se había dormido.

-Que duermas bien…-susurré, y le acomodé la cobija. Al cabo de unos minutos, me dormí.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :) dejen sus Reviews!**


	4. Pequeño viaje

**Hola, de nuevo yo aquí con otro capitulo! Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir, solo que lo disfruten, que espero sus Reviews, que los titanes no me pertenecen… :P Bueno, he aquí el nuevo capitulo:**

Eran las tres y media de la madrugada. Me desperté de repente, entre confundido y, porque no decirlo, bastante excitado. Miré hacia el costado. Raven estaba dormida, pegada al borde de la cama, al parecer lo mas lejos que podía de mi (aunque no podía muy lejos por la cadena). Yo estaba en el otro extremo, también bastante lejos de ella. La miré por unos pocos segundos, y luego sacudí mi cabeza.

Había estado soñando con ella. En mi sueño, todo estaba oscuro y yo estaba sentado en una habitación vacía. Esa habitación poco a poco se fue llenando de muebles, y pude reconocer el lugar. Era mi antigua habitación en la mansión de Bruce Wayne, de cuando yo peleaba junto a Batman. De eso, ya habian pasado siete largos años. Yo era más pequeño e inocente en aquel entonces. Ahora, tenía diecisiete años, y considerando mis pensamientos, no era para nada inocente.

En mi sueño, como iba diciendo, estaba en esa habitación, cuando tocaban la puerta. Era Raven. Ella simplemente se quedaba unos segundos mirándome parada en el umbral, y luego nos besábamos. Pero no era un beso tranquilo. Era apasionado. Podía sentir ese sueño como si fuese casi real. Nos besábamos, y luego las cosas pasaban a mayores desde el momento en el que yo comenzaba a quitarle la ropa. Imaginaran lo que venia a continuación.

Cuando desperté, me enojé conmigo mismo por soñar esa clase de cosas. Pero claro, uno no elije que soñar. Y me quedé en realidad un poco desilusionado, deseando volver a ese sueño y que esa fuera la realidad. Pero eso no era posible. Malditas sean mis hormonas.

Miré nuevamente a Raven, y estaba dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y tratar de volver a dormirme, cuando escuche un susurro.

-…robin… robin…-repetía Raven en voz baja, aun dormida. El oír mi nombre salir de su boca, y saber que ella probablemente estaba soñando conmigo, me hizo despertar cierta curiosidad. ¿Que estaría soñando? ¿Raven tendría sueños como los míos, mis impuros pero… placenteros sueños? Reitero: Malditas hormonas. No podía creer estar pensando, y ahora también soñando, esa clase de cosas involucrando a Raven.

Raven se calló, y volvía a dormirse profundamente. Yo hice lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté y lo primero que hice fue mirar si Raven seguía dormida. Así era.

-Raven…-le dije, suavemente para despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días…-me dijo.

Luego de vestirnos (cada uno mirando para un lado, lo mismo que veníamos haciendo para bañarnos, etc.) decidimos ir a desayunar. Mientras cruzábamos el pasillo, Raven estaba muy callada.

-Raven… ¿te pasa algo? Estas algo callada…-le pregunté.

-No, nada, es solo que… Robin…-dijo, suspirando- Lo que… hablamos anoche, y el…

-El _casi_ beso-completé su oración.

-Si, eso…-afirmó la hechicera.- No fue nada, ¿cierto? Es decir… dios, no importa…

-Te entiendo-le dije-Tu estas con Chico bestia, y yo con Star. No quieres hacerles daño.-dije.

-Si, pero, no solo es por eso…-me dijo Raven, desviando su mirada.

-¿Y entonces, porque?-pregunté.

-Se supone que tú tampoco quieres hacerles daño-me dijo.

-Es cierto, no quiero dañar a nuestros amigos, pero ya te dije lo que me pasa, y…

-Basta robin-dijo luego de pensar unos segundos- Por mucho deseo que sintamos, nada puede pasar entre nosotros. Debemos encontrar a Mumbo, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Pero, Raven…-me quejé. Ella no quería encontrar a Mumbo. Yo tampoco. Solo quería estar con ella, poder besarla, no se… Todo era muy complicado. Nuestra situación era extraña, difícil. Trate de convencerme de que todo podía volver a ser como antes, pero no lo logré. No podía quitar a Raven de mi cabeza.

-Pero nada, Robin… lo lamento-me dijo.

-Estabas soñando conmigo…-le dije, pero sonó casi como una pregunta.

-Em… no…-me dijo, pero me di cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

-Lo que digas…-dije, no muy convencido.

Llegamos a la sala común, donde estaban los demás. Nos miraron fijo por un par de minutos.

-¿Qué sucede?-se animó a preguntar Raven por fin.

-Nada…-dijo Starfire.

-¿Cómo pasaron la noche?-preguntó Cyborg.

-Durmiendo-dije.-Y soñando.-Un flashback de mi sueño regresó a mi mente, y tuve que agitar mi cabeza para no aislarme en mis pensamientos.

-Aja…-dijo Starfire, aunque no parecía realmente convencida.

Ninguno notó que casi no me dirigí la palabra con Raven.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Chico bestia se acercó a nosotros.

-Raven-le dijo- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien-respondió ella.

-Me alegro…-dijo, y se quedó unos minutos mirándola fijo. Raven pareció captar su señal de "Necesito saber que hiciste a noche, pero no me animo a preguntarlo"

-Nada pasó, chico bestia-aseguró ella. Me mordí el labio a punto de decir "una lastima"-Solo dormimos.-siguió hablando ella.

-Pues bien, de todas formas tengo noticias-dijo Chico bestia.

-¿Qué noticias?-preguntó Cyborg, que seguía con un plato con waffles en la mano.

-Viejos, aunque no lo crean, estuve investigando. –Dijo el chico verde.-Hay una forma de romper las esposas que atan a Mi Raven y al chico maravilla-dijo, con brillo en los ojos.

-A… ¿si?-preguntó Starfire, se le notaba alegría en el rostro.

-Cuando yo trabajaba con Mento y los demás, él tenía un laser que cortaba todo absolutamente todo-comenzó a contar emocionado Chico bestia- Ayer por la noche me comuniqué con él. Aún lo tiene.

-¿Y? La cadena de estas esposas es irrompible-dije, con voz un poco áspera.

-Pero al menos podríamos intentar. Mento me dijo que los componentes del rayo láser que posee son los mismos componentes del mismo metal que forma la cadena.-dijo Chico bestia.

-¿Cómo sabias tu los componentes de la cadena si fui yo quien la analizó?-preguntó Cyborg al chico verde, como padre que reta a su hijo.

-Em, bien, es verdad, estuve revisando algunos archivos tuyos-dijo Chico bestia, inocentemente con cara de Yo no Fui.

-¡Revisaste mis archivos!-repitió Cyborg.

-Chicos, dejen la discusión para más tarde.-dijo Raven, con poca paciencia.-¿Y, chico bestia? Continúa hablando.

-Em, sisi-dijo el-en que estaba… a sí, bueno, Mento dijo que el rayo lo tiene aun, pero lo tiene escondido en la caja fuerte de un banco…

-¿y?

-Me lo presta, pero dijo que debíamos ir a buscarlo-dijo Chico bestia, terminando con todo su relato. Yo en realidad no quería encontrar ese rayo. No quería separarme de Raven… Pero tal vez así era mejor, después de todo, la noche anterior ella misma había dicho algo sobre volver a la normalidad, o algo así.

-¿A buscar, a donde?-preguntó Starfire.

-Pues… al banco municipal…-dijo Chico bestia.

-¿De la ciudad?

-Si, de la ciudad…-dijo el chico verde, aunque luego agregó- de la ciudad de Atenas, en Grecia.

-¿¡GRECIA?-Grité- Te volviste loco? No podemos ir a Grecia! En que rayos estas pensando ¡Chico bestia!

-Si podemos…-dijo el chico verde- en la nave T. Será un viaje de un día, pasamos allí la noche, y regresamos…

-No es mala idea-dijo Starfire.

-Es cierto, por mi está bien-dijo Cyborg- Hay playa en Grecia. Cuenten conmigo.

-No creo que resulte tan mal-dijo Raven, mirándome. Claro, si yo me negaba, quedaba como el líder amargado.

-Está bien-accedí.-Saldremos en un hora, el viaje durará como máximo dos horas (la nave T es muy rápida) , almorzaremos y pasaremos el resto del día allí, dormimos allí, y mañana temprano regresamos. Solo una noche allí.

-¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?-preguntó Cyborg.

-En algún hotel –dijo Chico bestia- eso no importa. Lo que importa es ir al banco, buscar el rayo, y luego separar a Rae del pelos de punta.-El chico verde hablaba como si yo no estuviese allí. Me molestó bastante, pero decidí no decir nada.

Una hora y media después estábamos en camino a Grecia. La nave T tiene cinco bloques, en cada uno de ellos va un titán yo se supone que voy al volante. Pues bueno, esta vez iba Cyborg al volante, y yo, al estar encadenado a Raven, tuve que pasar dos horas de viaje en el mismo bloque de la nave que Raven, ambos en el mismo asiento. Aunque era un poco incomodo, no me molestó para nada. A quien si molestó fue al Chico verde, quien nos miraba irritado cada cinco minutos.

Cuando por fin llegamos, teníamos ante nosotros un bellísimo paisaje, edificios antiguos, otros nuevos, algunas casas, un sol iluminando la escena, era como un paraíso.

Conseguimos lugar en un pequeño hotel enfrente a la playa.

-Raven y Robin tendrán que estar en el mismo cuarto-anunció Cyborg, para mayor enojo del metamorfo, y un poco de la pelirroja.

-Podemos ir al banco antes de la noche, y romper la cadena, y así no tendrán que dormir juntos esta noche-dijo Chico bestia.

-Entonces apúrese, jovencito, el banco cierra a las doce del mediodía, y vuelve a abrir mañana a las seis de la mañana.-dijo el gerente del hotel al escuchar nuestra conversación.

-Pero… son las… son las doce menos diez!-exclamó Chico bestia.

-Por eso le digo que se apure-dijo el hombre. Chico bestia tomó a Cyborg por el brazo.

-Vamos Cy-dijo, apuradamente.-tenemos que llegar…

Todos salimos lo mas rápidamente hacia la dirección que el gerente del hotel nos había indicado. De todas maneras, sonaré tramposo, malo o algo por el estilo, pero hice todo lo posible por retrasarnos. Cuando llegamos al banco municipal, estaba cerrado. "SI!" exclamó una voz en mi interior.

-Que mala suerte-dijo mi voz en la realidad.

-Rayos…-dijo Chico bestia, pateando el suelo.

El resto del día lo pasamos los cinco recorriendo la ciudad, sacando fotos, Starfire compró muchas cosas que encontró en distintos comercios, y a la tarde fuimos un rato a la playa, aunque estaba lleno de personas y no se podía disfrutar demasiado allí.

Por la noche cenamos en el hotel. Luego de la cena, no teníamos nada más que hacer. Solo debíamos pasar la noche, y por la mañana iríamos al banco a retirar el arma de la caja fuerte, y luego volveríamos a Jump City.

-Oye, ya se que con ser tu novio no tengo derecho a mandar en tu vida…-decía Chico bestia a Raven- Pero, entiéndanme, no parece algo lógico permitir que mi novia duerma otro que no soy yo.

-Chico bestia, solo es dormir-dijo ella-Te lo dije ya setecientas veces…

-Todo lo que quiero es que llegue mañana para que vuelvas a estar "libre"-le dijo. Claro, para el, que ella estuviese encadenada a mi, era como no estar libre.

-Bueno…-dijo Cyborg- tengo sueño. Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.-se fue a su cuarto.

-Hasta mañana, Robin-me dijo Starfire, acercándose, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también me voy a dormir-dijo Chico bestia- Cuidado con lo que hacen ustedes dos… tengo confianza… pero no demasiada-nos advirtió.

-Descuida-le dijo Raven- Que duermas bien.-El chico verde le dio un beso, y también se fue a su habitación. Raven volteó a verme- Bien, creo que también deberíamos ir a dormir.

-Si…-dije, aunque luego miré por la ventana y se me ocurrió una idea- O podríamos ir a la playa un rato…

-¿A la playa?-preguntó ella, como si yo estuviese delirando.

-Estamos en un hotel frente a la playa. Aun no tengo sueño –comenté.-Podemos ir un rato allí, a charlar o algo…

Raven suspiró. No pude comprobar si le parecía bien mi idea o no. Pero luego ella asintió.

-Está bien… después de todo tampoco tengo sueño.

Salimos del hotel, en silencio. Cruzamos la calle, y llegamos al balneario de la playa. Era realmente hermoso el paisaje que se formaba de noche, con la luna reflejada en el océano. Nos sentamos en la arena, cerca de la orilla del agua.

-Es muy lindo-dijo ella, mirando su cara reflejada en el agua salada.

-Así es…-dije. También miré mi reflejo. Era un agua limpia, cristalina. Pocas playas en el mundo la igualaban.

Por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron. Rápidamente Raven desvió la mirada, y yo hice lo mismo.

-Así que… mañana nos quitaran la cadena-dijo ella.

-Eso parece-dije. Eso me deprimía bastante. De todas formas yo ya sabia que hacer luego. Primero debía terminar (de la mejor manera posible) mi relación con Star. Luego tenia que averiguar que era lo que realmente me sucedía con Raven. Sin la cadena tal vez todo sería mas fácil, e incluso había llegado a pensar que seria muchísimo mejor si tuviese la oportunidad de dormir en la misma cama que Raven no solo porque estuviéramos encadenados, sino porque quisiéramos. Ese deseo estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de la realidad.

-Robin…-dijo ella, mirándome con cierto brillo en la mirada.

-¿Si?-pregunté, clavando mis ojos en los de ella.

-yo… -parecía querer decirme algo, pero no encontraba como decirlo. Simplemente, para mi sorpresa (y para mi alegría) comenzó a acercar su cara a la mía. Una ola de emociones me recorrió, pero la principal era deseo. Estaba por besarla, cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

-¡Chicos!-dijo Cyborg detrás nuestros.-¿En que demonios están pensando?-nos reprochó.

Automáticamente Raven se separó de mi.

-Nada, solo vinimos a charlar un rato…-dijo.

-Ah. Claro, y por eso mismo estaban sus caras a medio centímetro…-dijo el hombre de metal.

-No es lo que parece…-dije.

-Si, si, a mama mona con bananas verdes-comentó Cyborg- No pueden negar que estaban por besarse. Agradezcan que sea yo, y no Star o bestita. No diré nada. Pero no hagan tonterías. Raven, chico bestia te ama, lo mismo que Starfire a Ti, robin. No pueden hacerles eso.

Al día siguiente, pasada la noche, Cyborg parecía no recordar nada, pero yo estaba seguro que si lo hacía.

Por la mañana temprano, fuimos al banco. En menos de media hora estábamos de regreso en el hotel, con el rayo láser.

-Bueno… es hora-dijo Chico bestia.

-Extiendan sus brazos-dijo Cyborg.-Cortare la cadena…-Apuntó el arma a la mitad de la cadena. Miré a Raven con algo de tristeza. A partir de ese momento, no pasaría más tiempo con ella, no volvería a dormir con ella y no tendría más escusas para estar cerca de ella...

Ocurrió lo que yo no quería que ocurriera. El laser funcionó. ¿Acaso ese estúpido Mumbo, no podía fabricar algo como la gente, irrompible de verdad? Yo y Raven estábamos ahora sin ataduras uno al otro.

La miré con una sonrisa triste. Ella hizo lo mismo. Al cabo de un rato, todos estábamos en la nave T.

Llegamos a la torre un par de horas mas tarde, sin siquiera imaginarme todo lo que pasaría después.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. En los próximos capítulos las cosas se ponen interesantes… Bueno, los dejo con sus vidas. Hasta el próximo capitulo! Espero sus Reviews :) Bye!**


	5. ¿Normalidad?

**Bueno, volví con otro capitulo de esta historia: p Espero que les guste…**

Al regresar a la torre luego de nuestro corto viaje, sentía que algo me faltaba. Había estado encadenado a Raven por dos semanas, y no sentir la esposa en mi muñeca era una sensación extraña.

Chico bestia estaba emocionado, por alguna razón no dejaba de abrazar y besar a Raven. Yo estaba verde de celos, de envidia, porque sabía que no sería posible que alguna vez pudiese estar yo en su lugar.

Starfire también estaba muy contenta. Ya me había propuesto ir al parque de diversiones esa noche, aunque yo le había dicho que no, que estaba cansado, con sueño. Eso no era verdad. La verdad era que no estaba de ánimos para salir. Maldecía por dentro al rayo que había cortado la cadena. Me aborrecía a mi mismo, por no haber aprovechado ninguno de los momentos en los que pude haber besado a Raven. En tres o cuatro oportunidades había estado a punto, a unos centímetros de probar sus labios y no lo había logrado. Siempre nos habían interrumpido, o ella se había alejado, o algo por el estilo.

Cyborg mientras tanto sabía que algo había estado por pasar entre Raven y yo. Por suerte no había hecho comentarios al respecto, y parecía como si no supiera nada, como si no nos hubiese visto el día anterior a punto de besarnos en la playa.

Raven había dicho algo sobre volver a la normalidad. No me gustaba la idea. Después de todo ¿Qué era la normalidad? ¿Quién había decidido que lo normal era que ella estuviese con Chico bestia y yo con Starfire? Nadie. Y no podía sacar la imagen de Raven de mi mente.

Había decidido que no podía esperar más. No podía dejar que los días avanzaran viviendo una mentira. Quería mucho a Starfire, pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Deseaba a Raven con todo mí ser. Y por lo que sabia, Raven también sentía algo por mí.

Entonces me pregunté: ¿Porque todo debe ser tan complicado? Y la respuesta se cruzó por mi mente: Así es la vida. Pero yo no me rendía tan fácilmente. Era momento de hacer algo. No podía seguir así.

Esa mañana habíamos vuelto a la torre, a Jump City. Luego de almorzar, le pregunté a Starfire si podíamos hablar unos minutos. Aclaré que era bastante importante.

Fuimos hasta su habitación. Me senté en la cama. Ella se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y, Robin, que sucede?-me preguntó, mirándome con los ojos brillantes.

-Star… tengo que decirte la verdad…-dije, dispuesto a decirle que no sentía nada por ella mas que amistad. Ella sonrió. Al parecer creía que yo le diría que era muy linda, que la amaba, o alguna de esas cosas. Sentí miedo. No quería ver triste a Starfire. No quería que ella se enojara. Quería hacer las cosas bien, y me costaba demasiado.

-Robin, también tengo que decirte algo-me dijo, antes de dejarme hablar- Te amo, Robin…-Al escuchar sus palabras, supe que no era momento de terminar con ella. Lo único que lograría seria romperle el corazón, y no quería verla sufrir.

Ella se acercó y me besó. Cuando se separó, me miró, sonrió.

-¿Y, que ibas a decirme?-preguntó, ilusionada.

-Que eres linda- mentí. "tonto" repetía una voz en mi cabeza.

-Gracias-me dijo- ¿Seguro que solo eso? Dijiste que era realmente importante.

-Em, si, me pareció algo importante-volví a mentir.

-Tú también eres lindo-me dijo. Luego se paró-Bueno, voy a ir un rato al centro comercial, me encanta ese lugar! Y luego al parque de diversiones!-exclamo, emocionada.-¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No gracias-le dije.-Estoy algo cansado…

-Bueno, adiós entonces, nos vemos luego-me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos salimos de su habitación, ella se fue al centro comercial.

Me dirigí a la sala común. Cyborg no estaba.

-¿Y Cy?-pregunté.

-Fue a la Convención de autos y maquinas de utilería- dijo Chico bestia. Él estaba sentado en el sillón, con una gaseosa en la mano.

-¿Y Raven?-le pregunte, luego de unos minutos.

-En su habitación. Dijo que iba a meditar un rato.-contestó. Luego volteó y me miró.-¿Por qué , la buscabas?

-No, por nada-dije- Solo por saber donde estaba.

-Bueno, mejor así-dijo, con voz bastante cortante para mi gusto. Me acerqué al sofá y me senté al lado del metamorfo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte, imitando su tono enojado.

-Porque cuando estaban tanto tiempo atados, juntos, dormían los dos juntos y todo eso, creí pensar que algo podría pasar entre ustedes dos.-me dijo el chico verde- Pero luego me puse a pensar, y me dije "Chico bestia, no seas tonto, Raven te ama" Además, sería absurdo pensar que algo pueda ocurrir entre ustedes…-luego se pausó un par de segundos-¿O debería pensarlo?-Me preguntó, con las cejas un poco levantadas, en señal de enojo.

-Eh?-me hice el que no entendía- No, no, nada pasa entre Raven y yo…-mentí. Era mas que obvio que algo me pasaba con ella, desde hacia días que no podía estar cerca de la hechicera sin tener que resistirme a besarla. Pero no me pareció buena idea decirle eso justamente a su novio.

-Bueno, por eso-dijo el-Mejor así-repitió.

No respondí. Al parecer con su conversación había querido dejar en claro que Raven era suya y de nadie mas.

Me levanté del sofá, bastante molesto, y me dirigí a mi habitación. En el camino, pasé por la puerta de la habitación de Raven. Toqué la puerta.

-Hola-dijo ella, abriendo.

-Hola Raven.-le dije.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó.

-Nada, quería saber como estabas… ya sabes, ahora que somos "libres" y que todo puede volver a ser como antes-le dije.

-No estoy segura-me dijo.

-¿De?

-De que todo vuelva a ser como antes fue.-aclaró, acomodando su cabello violeta. Era tan… sexy… Sacudí mi cabeza. Dios, otra vez pensando así de mi amiga. Tenía que encontrar una forma de sacarla de mi mente, de olvidarme de ella. Pero sabía que no podía.

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Yo tampoco lo creo-dije.

-Pero debemos intentarlo-me dijo ella- Tenemos que tratar de hacer como que nada estuvo a punto de ocurrir entre nosotros. Todo podrá volver a ser normal.

-Si tú lo dices…-dije, no muy convencido.

-Bueno, me voy a leer-me dijo Raven. Estaba por cerrar la puerta de la habitación, cuando para su sorpresa me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella me miró por unos segundos, y noté una sonrisa pequeña y triste en su rostro.

-Chau-le dije, apartándome, y seguí mi camino por el pasillo.

Llegué a mi habitación, me tiré en la cama a pensar. Me quedé por un rato mirando el techo. No podía dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenía de estar con Raven. Todo mi ser me lo pedía. Pero no había podido romper con Star. Ella seguía con Chico bestia. No podíamos estar juntos. Miré a mí alrededor. No, no podíamos estar juntos. Pero al ver sobre un pequeño mueble de mi habitación unas cuantas hojas de papel, se me ocurrió una idea. Quizás era la peor idea que podía habérseme ocurrido. Era arriesgada, era una tontería. Pero debía intentarlo.

Me levanté y tome un pedazo de papel. Tomé un bolígrafo que tenía en mi habitación.

Comencé a escribir:

"_Raven: No se como, o porque, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Te necesito, te deseo de una forma que nunca creí que sería capaz. Pero los demás no podrían entenderlo. Eso no significa que no podamos vernos en secreto. Te espero en el motel de la calle Oxford 112 pasada la media noche. Ven si quieres."_

No firmé, ella sabría perfectamente que era yo quien le mandaba ese mensaje. Me sentí un poco mal luego de leer lo que había escrito, pues si Raven aceptaba y comenzábamos a vernos en secreto, estaríamos siendo realmente infieles.

Pero todos cometemos errores, y yo decidí arriesgarme.

Salí de mi habitación. Pasé por la habitación de Raven, deslicé el papel por debajo de su puerta, y rápidamente me fui de allí.

Regresé a mi habitación, y me quedé un rato esperando. Dudaba si ella iría. Pero de todas formas esperaba con ansias que llegara la noche. Un rato después, me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormido. Me desperté, miré el reloj. Eran las nueve de la noche. Faltaba aun tres horas para la media noche.

Me levanté de la cama, y estaba por salir de la habitación, cuando vi un papel bajo mi puerta. Lo levanté. Era la letra de Raven. Ella había respondido.

_Robin: Se que eres tu el de la carta. Tampoco puedo sacarte de mi mente. Pero no creo que sea bueno mentir, y vernos a escondidas. Lo lamento, pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta._

Al leer la carta me sentí como un idiota. Era de esperarse que ella no aceptara. Además, fui tonto, en vez de invitarla al cine o a cenar, la había invitado a un motel. Eran clarísimas mis intenciones. Pero ella no podía negar que sentía también ganas de saber si eso que ambos sentíamos era mas que solo deseo.

-Idiota-me dije a mi mismo.-Que mala idea que fue…-dije, refiriéndome a la idea de escribirle el mensaje.

Para empeorar las cosas, cuando decidí salir de mi habitación, me crucé con Raven en el pasillo. Ella me miró, y yo desvíe la mirada, avergonzado.

-Lo siento-dije, cuando pude encontrar en mi torpe mente algo que decir.-No debí escribir esa carta…

-No importa-dijo ella, mirando al suelo.- En realidad… no me parecía tan mala idea… es solo que… no puedo.-dijo.

-Se que dices que no podemos, por los demás, y créeme que tampoco quiero verlos sufrir, ni traicionarlos. Pero esta situación me supera…-dije, hablando rápido, sin siquiera yo entenderme.

-A mi también me supera… además, no quiero arruinar todo con nuestros amigos, por nada-me dijo la hechicera.

-¿Por nada?-pregunté, un poco molesto- ¿Te parece que entre nosotros no pasa _nada_?

-Lo que quiero decir es que … no estoy segura tampoco sobre lo que siento por ti… tal vez sea simplemente deseo, no amor, que con el tiempo desaparecerá, y no puedo perder a mis amigos solo por confundirme y en realidad no estar enamorada de ti…-me dijo, hablando también bastante rápido.

Me acerqué un poco a ella. La miré fijamente a los ojos.

-No puedes negar que sientes algo-le dije, entrecortadamente.-y yo estoy sintiendo algo demasiado fuerte por ti. No tienes ni idea, ni la más mínima, de lo fuerte que es el deseo que siento por ti. Y creo, podría apostar a ello, que aquí ocurre algo más que simple deseo.

Ella se acercó un poco más a mí. Me estaba correspondiendo, al parecer. Yo me incliné para besarla, pero ella se apartó. Otro intento de beso fallido.

-Me voy, debo meditar-dijo rápidamente, y siguió caminando rápido por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Fui hasta la sala común. Chico bestia seguía en el sofá, mirando televisión. Cyborg había regresado, y al rato, Starfire volvió. Eran las diez de la noche.

-Compré unas pizzas en el camino-dijo el hombre de metal.

Al rato, todos estábamos comiendo, excepto Raven.

-¿Han visto a Raven?-preguntó el chico verde.

-No, creo que esta en su habitación-le respondí, y el me miró como diciendo "¿y que sabes tu?" Ignore su mirada. Terminamos de cenar, y ellos tres se quedaron mirando una película en la sala común. Yo dije que tenía sueño, y me fui a mi dormitorio, no estaba de ánimos para pensar. Odiaba aquella "normalidad"

Ingresé en mi habitación. Estaba a punto de dormirme, cuando escuche un sonido en el pasillo. Pensé que solo había sido mi imaginación, pero luego alcancé a ver un pedazo de papel deslizarse con suavidad bajo mi puerta.

Me levanté, tomé el papel, y lo leí:

_No podíamos besarnos en el pasillo. Los demás podrían habernos visto. A propósito, ¿sigue en pie nuestro encuentro de hoy? Si es así, allí estaré._

Sonreí. Faltaba una hora y media para la media noche. Después de todo, nada había vuelto a la normalidad. Y así lo prefería.

**Bueno, este capitulo no estuvo tan bueno, pero igual espero les haya gustado. En el próximo capitulo, seguramente habrá lemon (va a estar marcado donde empieza y termina, cosa de que si no quieren leer esa parte la saltean y listo) Después en los que siguen, aparecerán otros personajes importantes. ¡Tensión a mil! … Bueno, espero sus Reviews :)**


	6. En cuerpo y alma

**Bueno, aquí otro capitulo. Este tiene lemon, esta marcado, si quieren saltéenlo :p **

**Gracias a todos los que van dejando Reviews :) Bueno, espero que les guste, aquí va:**

Eran las once y media de la noche. Me dirigí a la sala común. Estaba vestido como civil, aunque aun llevaba el antifaz. Tenía puestos unos tejanos, y una camisa blanca. Debajo de la misma tenia una musculosa también blanca, y llevaba por eso la camisa desabrochada.

Los demás seguían viendo la película. Regresé por el pasillo, y toque la puerta de la habitación de Raven. Como no respondía, entré. Su ventana estaba abierta. Al parecer ya se había ido.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba realmente excitado, feliz, emocionado. Regresé a la sala común. Noté que los otros me observaban.

-¿A dónde vas vestido así?-preguntó Cyborg.

-Em, voy a investigar unas cosas sobre un crimen reciente-mentí, y antes de que pudiesen hacerme más preguntas, salí de la torre.

Me subí a mi motocicleta. Iba manejando bastante rápido por las calles de la ciudad.

Quería llegar. Sentía el deseo recorriendo mi cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que esa noche sería especial.

Cuando llegué, Raven aun no había llegado. Entré al motel. Un hombre con un cigarrillo me observó de arriba a abajo.

-¿Si?-preguntó, con vos algo tosca.

-Em, una habitación, para dos-solicité. Sentía como si estuviese cometiendo un crimen.

-Me queda la 104-dijo, tendiéndome la llave.- ¿Cuándo tiempo?

-¿eh?

-¿Por cuantos días te quedaras?-aclaró.

-Creo que es solo por hoy-dije.

-Sígueme-dijo el tipo, guiándome por un pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Cuando llegué a esa habitación, me di cuenta que era todo lo contrario a lo que se veía por fuera. El hotel por fuera parecía descuidado, viejo, de mala fama. Pero esa habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada, con las paredes de un color claro que parecían recién pintadas. La cama estaba perfectamente tendida, era enorme. Había un gran televisor de plasma, varios muebles, y una puerta corrediza que daba a un balcón.

-¿Cuánto es?-pregunté.

-400 dólares-me dijo. Le pague, por suerte me alcanzaba con lo que había llevado.-¿Esperas a alguien, cierto?

-Si-respondí, pensando en que clase de persona pagaría cuatrocientos dólares por una habitación doble, si venía solo.-Es una chica, cabello violeta. No puede confundirse, no hay muchas así-dije.

-Ok-asintió-Le diré entonces que la esperas aquí cuando ella llegue.

-Gracias-dije. El tipo me guiñó el ojo.

-Suerte con la chica-me dijo.

Pasaron unos quince minutos. Escuché un ruido en el balcón. Abrí la puerta corrediza, y vi a Raven allí. No llevaba su uniforme de siempre, sino una remera de color azul, con escote en v, unos pantalones de mezclilla, que por alguna razón le quedaban demasiado sexys. Me abofeteé mentalmente al pensar eso último.

-Raven-dije, abriendo más la puerta corrediza para que ella pudiera pasar.

-Linda habitación-dijo ella.

-Pensé lo mismo al llegar-comenté. Ella sonrió.- ¿Por qué entraste por el balcón?

-El tipo de la entrada me dijo el numero de la habitación en la que estabas, y me pareció más fácil volar y entrar, que ponerme a subir escaleras.

-Estas muy linda-le dije, acercándome un poco a ella.

-Tu también, aunque…-estiró su mano, hasta que alcanzó mi cara. Me quitó lentamente el antifaz negro.- Así está mejor…

-Me siento un poco… tonto… sin el antifaz-admití, ya que estaba acostumbrado a usarlo siempre desde hacía años.

-Ya te lo dije antes, tienes lindos ojos, Robin-me dijo. Acorté un poco más la distancia entre nosotros.

-Raven, sabes que… tengo novia. Y tú tienes novio… pero… tengo que decírtelo, en verdad me atraes mas de lo que puedo controlar.- solté, de una vez por todas.

-Robin… tengo que admitirlo… me pasa exactamente lo mismo.-dijo ella, y con cada una de sus palabras pude sentir su aliento chocar contra mi cara. Apenas unos centímetros nos separaban, y esa noche no había nadie que pudiese interrumpirnos.

-Entonces…-dije, tratando de convencerme a mi mismo que aquella situación era real, total y completamente real, y no era uno de mis locos sueños de siempre.

-Te deseo, Robin, más de lo que puedas imaginar…-me dijo. Tenerla tan cerca nubló por completo la parte racional de mi mente. Terminé de consumir la distancia entre ambos. La tomé por la cintura, y de un tirón la acerqué. Nuestros labios se encontraron, al principio tímidamente, y luego con pasión.

Y es aquí donde podemos decir** comencé a contar la historia. **No podía explicar como había llegado a allí. Estaba con Raven, quien supuestamente era mi mejor amiga. Yo la besaba con pasión, y ella no se quedaba atrás. Con sus manos revolvía mi cabello oscuro, mientras saboreaba mis labios y yo mi saciaba con la suavidad de los suyos.

-Esto… Esta mal… ¿Sabes?-me dijo, entre besos, con la respiración agitada.

Por supuesto que estaba mal. Yo tenía novia, Starfire, y Raven estaba con Chico bestia. Pero en ese momento solo éramos nosotros dos, nosotros mismos, y no podía pensar en claramente en lo que estábamos haciendo. Supongo que a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

-Lo sé…-respondí, restándole importancia aquellos pensamientos, y a mi lado moral, que me decía que cometía un error siéndole infiel a Starfire. Pero, como antes dije, no podía pensar.

La besé más profundamente, y la atraje más hacia mí.

**Escenas no aptas para menores (Enserio va, si lo leen y tienen pesadillas después, lamento las quejas XD)**

Estaba disfrutando de ese momento como nunca había disfrutado antes en mi vida. Sentía el deseo correr por mis venas, la pasión apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

Sentía las suaves manos de Raven recorriendo mi espalda. Había esperado tanto por aquel momento que dudaba que fuese real. Todo había comenzado con una cadena que nos había unido a Raven y a mí. Y ahora, sin esa cadena, seguíamos unidos.

Raven soltó un ligero gemido entre beso y beso. Me separé de ella unos instantes para tomar aire, y aproveché para medir la distancia a la que se encontraba la cama. Volví a acercarme a Raven, y nuevamente comenzamos a besarnos. Esta vez, comencé a guiarla hasta la cama, donde nos sentamos mientras seguíamos besándonos.

Me saqué la camisa. La temperatura en la habitación parecía haber aumentado unos cuantos grados. Ella se acercó a mí, pasó sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, y me la quitó con lentitud. Pude notar por unos segundos que estaba observando mi torso.

Le quité su camiseta azul lo más rápido que pude, y la tiré al suelo. Seguí besándola, saciándome con el éxtasis de su piel. Comencé a besar su cuello, y mis manos bajaron desde sus hombros hasta su espalda. Desabroché el brasier, y se lo quité. Mis manos bajaron hasta sus pechos. Comencé a acariciarlos con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que seguía besándola.

A los pocos minutos, el resto de nuestras ropas se fueron quitando como por arte de magia. Estábamos completamente desnudos, y no podía evitar ver su cuerpo, perfecto, probablemente la mejor visión que jamás había tenido en toda mi vida.

-Eres… hermosa…-susurré sin dejar de besarla.

Me posicione sobre ella en cuanto pude. Sentir mi cuerpo tan pegado al de Raven me hizo viajar con mi mente por millones de sensaciones. Pero de algún modo aun quería estar más y más cerca de ella.

-¿puedo?...-pregunté, casi susurrando, sin aliento. Ella asintió. Comencé a ingresar en ella con lentitud. Me sentía a punto de explotar, no conocía ninguna sensación parecida, ninguna sensación tan placentera. Si, era mi primera vez, nunca lo había hecho con Star, ni con ninguna otra chica. Al parecer también era la primera vez de ella, era virgen. Comencé a entrar con un poco más de fuerza, y ella emitió un leve quejido. No quería lastimarla.

-perdón…-le dije, con voz entrecortada, por mi respiración agitada.

-esta bien Robin es normal…-dijo ella, jadeando.-solo sigue-me dijo, y al escuchar sus palabras comencé nuevamente a aumentar la velocidad y la intensidad de mis movimientos. No pude evitar gemir varias veces, y ella tampoco. Mientras la embestía, ahogaba nuestros gritos con besos.

Así continuamos unos cuantos minutos, los minutos en los que podría decir me sentía en las nubes, era lo mejor que me había pasado en tantos años. Aunque ya no estábamos encadenados por las esposas de Mumbo, entre Raven y yo habían surgido cadenas diferentes, no cadenas materiales, sino algo más intenso, algo profundo, **nuevas cadenas** de sentimientos que nos unían, en cuerpo y alma como en aquel momento.

Seguí aumentado la velocidad hasta que no me fue posible aumentarla más. Ella acariciaba mi espalda, y mi cabello. Sentía un calor terrible, un deseo incontenible. Ambos seguíamos besándonos con pasión. Seguimos así hasta terminar.

Me recosté a su lado, algo agotado pero feliz. Pude notar que ella se sentía igual. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Nos tapamos con las mantas. Por un rato estuve jugando con su cabello.

-Nunca había sentido algo igual-me dijo.

-Yo tampoco, Raven… -dije. Algo de lo que ahora estaba seguro es de que era algo mucho mas grande que solo deseo lo que me unía a Raven.- Raven… quizás no te guste lo que voy a decir, pero… te amo.

-Te amo, Robin-me dijo, y yo sonreí.-Te amo como nunca amé a nadie…

Al poco tiempo nos quedamos dormidos.

**FIN DE LAS ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES (Acá pueden leer, y si son menores y leyeron lo anterior, y después de noche no pueden pegar un ojo, vuelvo a decirlo: se los advertí XD)**

Amaneció. Raven estaba apoyada en mi hombro. Habíamos pasado juntos la noche en el motel.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you are far away and dreaming,_

-Rae…-le dije, al ver que comenzaba a despertarse.

-Hola…-dijo ella, sonriendo.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…_

-Buenos días… Fue la mejor noche de mi vida-le confesé

-La mía también-dijo.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,_

_And I wondering what you are dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you are seeing,_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever_

No podía evitar reparar en lo linda que se veía Raven recién despertada. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Te amo-me dijo, sonriendo. La besé.

_And I don't want to miss one smile,_

_I don't want to miss one kiss,_

_I just want to be with you right here with you,_

_Just like this, I just want to hold you close,_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For all the rest of time…_

-Te amo mas-le dije. Luego ella puso cara un poco triste.-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué haremos con los demás, robin?-preguntó, algo preocupada.

-Tendré que cortar con Star, has lo mismo con Chico bestia… -le dije. Ella asintió.

-No creo que lo tomen bien.-me dijo. Yo también tenía mis dudas. Pero aquí lo que importaba no era lo que los demás opinaran, sino lo que nosotros sentíamos.

Regresamos a la torre silenciosamente, los demás seguían dormidos. Nos besamos antes de entrar. Luego ella se fue a su habitación.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing…_

Yo me fui un rato a entrenar al gimnasio. La noche anterior seria nuestro secreto. Ahora, venia la parte más difícil: solucionar las cosas por los demás.

**Bueno, intenso el capitulo, no? La canción que agregué se llama I dont wanna miss a thing, de Aerosmit, es muy linda, por si quieren buscarla o algo :) Como dije antes, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá un personaje, ya verán quien es. Después aparecerán mas adelante otros personajes. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, estaré esperando sus Reviews :) Bye!**


	7. In fraganti

**Hola, yo de nuevo! En este capitulo aparece otro personaje. Espero que les guste. Sin mas preámbulos, aquí va la historia…**

Los demás despertaron un rato después. Fuimos a desayunar. Raven seguía en su cuarto, seguramente leyendo o meditando. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-Robin-dijo Starfire, sacándome de mis pensamientos.-¿Donde estuviste anoche?

-¿Em? Ya se los dije, salí a investigar, hubo unos robos en un barrio, y…

-Robin, enserio-me dijo la pelirroja- No volviste, pasaste la noche afuera, y estábamos preocupados.

-Lo lamento Star, es que, me quedé dormido mientras investigaba…-mentí.

-Está bien-dijo Starfire, bastante enojada- No me digas la verdad. Has lo que quieras.-obviamente se dio cuenta de que yo estaba mintiendo, y en realidad yo no tenía argumentos que explicar donde había estado en realidad. Pensé en decirles la verdad, pero no podía, o al menos primero debía terminar con ella. Ya suficiente era con el cargo de conciencia que sentía, pero me había enamorado de Raven, en cuerpo y alma, y no podía seguir con juegos. Era hora de hacer lo correcto. Decidí esperar hasta después del desayuno para decirle a Starfire que ya no quería ser su novio, y con todo el corazón desee que ella no lo tomara mal.

-Estoy preocupado por Raven-comentó Chico bestia- Ha estado desde anoche en su habitación, no salió a ninguna parte… Es raro.-Me di cuenta de que el chico verde no había notado la ausencia de Raven. Mejor así.

-Robin, en un rato quiero hablar contigo-me dijo Cyborg, mirándome un poco molesto. La verdad que no quería, pues sabía que Cyborg no me había creído que anoche había ido a investigar un crimen.

Fuimos al pasillo, donde los demás no escuchaban lo que hablábamos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté, fingiendo que no sabía nada sobre lo que el hombre de metal iba a decirme.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche, realmente?-me preguntó.

-Ya te lo dije, en una misión…-volví a mentir. Cyborg suspiró.

-Supongamos que dices la verdad… ¿en donde estuvo Raven ayer por la noche?-inquirió.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?-respondí, mintiendo pues Raven había pasado la noche conmigo.-Seguramente en su habitación-dije.

-Basta de tonterías, Robin. Pasé por la habitación de Raven, ella es como si fuese mi hermana menor y estaba preocupado porque no había cenado con nosotros. Toqué la puerta, y ella no respondía. Entré, y ella no estaba.-contó, y volvió a mirarme como esperando que yo dijera algo.

-¿Y que tengo yo que ver?-pregunte, nuevamente haciéndome el inocente.

-Se que estuvieron juntos anoche. Incluso se en donde estuvieron. Y no me quiero ni imaginar lo que estuvieron haciendo.-dijo, de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunté, tratando de fingir, pero Cyborg me miró como diciendo "ya esta, ya se todo"- Cy, enserio, no quisimos, no es lo que parece…

-Robin, los vi casi besándose el otro día en la playa. No niegues que algo pasa entre ella y tú-insistió.

-Pero… Bueno, está bien…-dije, dispuesto a decir la verdad.-Si. Estuve con Raven anoche. ¿Cómo es eso de que sabes donde?-pregunté, extrañado.- ¿Nos seguiste, o algo?

-Existe lo que se llaman las cámaras de seguridad. Me fije, y vi una escena en la que pasabas un papel bajo su puerta. Cuando entré en la habitación de Raven, encontré el papel y lo leí, y decía la dirección de un motel.

-Entonces…-dije un poco avergonzado- Ya sabes lo que siento por ella…-si había leído la carta, en una parte decía que no podía sacar a Raven de mi mente, y cosas así.

Cyborg me miró algo fríamente.

-Si, se lo que les pasa… Pero no están haciendo bien las cosas-me dijo. Me hizo enojar. ¿Quien era el para decirme que estaba bien y que mal? Yo ya sabía que no era bueno traicionar a los demás, que no era bueno romperle el corazón a Starfire, pero de lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento era de lo que sentía por Raven.

Me di vuelta, quedando de espaldas al hombre de metal. El siguió hablando.

-Robin, enserio, no hagan eso-dijo-tienen que decir la verdad, son nuestros amigos…

-Traté, Cyborg, traté de cortar con Star pero…

-Con tratar no es suficiente-dijo, luego suspiró. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Sentí tensión en el ambiente.-Raven y tú se vieron anoche en un motel-dijo-¿Qué sucedió allí? ¿Hablaron? ¿Se besaron? O…-antes de que dijera nada lo interrumpí.

-¡Basta!-grité-¿Para que me preguntas esas cosas? Lo haces solo para hacerme sentir culpable, déjanos a mi y a Raven en paz, lo que hagamos no es problema tuyo-dije, fríamente.

-Robin, somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?-me dijo, aunque también parecía enojado- Y Raven es como mi hermana menor. Por supuesto que me incumben las cosas que hagan! Demasiado como para dejar que arruinen la amistad de todos porque se tienen ganas, y…

-Cyborg, es más que simple deseo lo que siento por ella, estoy enamorado. No hay un momento del día en el que no esté pensando en Raven.-admití.

-Entonces no seas tan idiota-dijo Cyborg- No seas tan idiota como para destruir el corazón de Starfire. Además hasta hace poco creías estar enamorado de Star. ¿Y que si pasa lo mismo con Raven? Te "enamoras" y al poco tiempo dejas de sentir lo mismo y la engañas? ¿No pensaste en eso, acaso?

Me dolió que Cyborg dijera eso. Yo no era mala persona, no quería herir a Starfire, no quería pelearme con Chico bestia, y nunca en la vida traicionaría a Raven, no podía permitírmelo, estaba demasiado seguro de que la amaba para que no fuese así.

-Eso nunca va a pasar-le respondí.-Nunca.

-Lo mismo pensabas con respecto a Starfire…-me dijo, y luego pareció aburrirse de la discusión, porque sabía perfectamente que no cambiaría mucho con sus palabras.-Una cosa más-me dijo, mirándome un poco molesto-Anoche…

-Si, me acosté con ella-dije, antes de que el preguntara- ¿Contento? ¿Eso querías oír?

-Me lo suponía-dijo, como si fuese un padre retando a su hijo- Sabes que, has lo que quieras. Solo te pido que no lastimes a nadie. Y que te hagas cargo de las cosas que haces-dijo cortante.-Dejar un papel bajo una puerta y verse a escondidas no es hacerse cargo de nada.

-Está bien, Cyborg. Hablaré mas tarde con Starfire.-prometí, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo resultaría todo.

Volvimos ambos a la sala común. En ese momento sonó la alarma de intrusos.

-¿Un intruso en la torre?-preguntó Cyborg- Imposible que pueda evadir mi sistema de seguridad…

-Tal vez sea un intruso astuto-dijo Chico bestia. Raven llegó a la sala común.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó al ver la alarma.

-Hay alguien en el sector 435-dijo Starfire, mirando la computadora al lado de Cyborg.

-Pero… esa es mi habitación-dije, un poco confundido y sorprendido. Pobre del villano que hubiese si quiera pensado en infiltrarse a la torre por mi habitación. Estaba en el piso de más arriba. Habría tenido que trepar bastante.

Corrimos hasta mi habitación. Entré y prendí la luz. Mi ventana estaba abierta. Alguien saltó detrás de mí y me cubrió los ojos.

-Adivina quien soy-me dijo una voz femenina, que al principio no reconocí, pero que luego comenzó a traerme recuerdos de hacia varios años. Claro que sabía quien era, solo que no entendía como podía estar aquí, en Jump City, mas precisamente en mi habitación.

-¿Babs…-dije, en forma un poco de pregunta. Me destapó los ojos. Me di vuelta. Los demás miraban sin reconocer a la chica. Era pelirroja, con el cabello atado en una coleta. Tenía una remera celeste con un logo amarillo en el centro, unos pantalones negros tipo pescador. Me miraba con los ojos color miel que hacía tanto que no veía, y una gran sonrisa.

-Dick!-gritó, y me abrazó.-Te extrañe muchísimo!

-Bárbara, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté, sin entender.

-Bruce dijo que podía tomarme unos días para ir por ahí, y decidí venir a visitarte al saber que estabas aquí. –me contó. Me alegraba ver a Bárbara. Pero no me parecía muy buena idea que ella estuviese allí. Menos en ese momento, en el que estaba de novio con Star, iba a cortarle, y estaba enamorado de Raven. Y si, para complicar las cosas, cuando yo trabajaba con Batman, Bárbara era la batichica, y para ponerle la frutilla al postre, ella era mi ex novia.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Starfire, un poco confundida.

-Hola, me llamo Bárbara Gordon-dijo ella, antes que yo pudiese responder.-Un gusto.

-Starfire-dijo Star.- ¿De donde conoces a Robin?

-Éramos muy amigos, bastante cercanos-dijo ella. Starfire me miró. Lo mismo hizo Raven, aunque un poco mas disimuladamente.

-Ah, pues, un gusto-dijo luego Starfire- Yo soy la novia de Robin-volvió a presentarse.

Un rato después los demás se presentaron. Bárbara dijo que iba a quedarse por solo dos días. Eso fue un alivio para mí.

Esa noche, luego de cenar los seis en la pizzería, regresamos a la torre. Cuando estaba por ir a dormirme, Raven se apareció en mi habitación, gracias a sus poderes, atravesando la pared.

-Hola-me dijo, y me miró. Yo estaba justo colocándome el pijama, había alcanzado a ponerme el pantalón, pero me faltaba la parte de arriba. Ella se quedó unos segundos mirando mi brazos, me encantaba que hiciera eso, me hacía sentir como si tuviese el mejor torso del mundo. Yo también me quedé unos segundos observándola. Sentía una corriente de electricidad que no se podía comparar con nada al estar con Raven. La amaba, y no tenía vuelta atrás.

-Hola-le dije, unos segundos después.

-Robin… Así que… amiga muy cercana, ¿cierto?-me preguntó, con respecto a Bárbara.

-No te preocupes, pasó mucho tiempo desde entonces-le dije-Además, ya te lo dije, te amo, Raven, a ti y a nadie mas.

-Creo que es hora de decir la verdad-me dijo ella- Hablaré con Chico bestia mañana temprano.

-Yo hablaré con Starfire… Espero que todo salga bien…-le dije, un poco preocupado.

-Tengo miedo de que… los demás piensen que somos unos traidores, o…

-A mi ya no me molesta lo que piensen los demás-le dije, interrumpiéndola.

-Te amo, Robin-me dijo ella. Me acerqué a Raven lentamente, la tomé por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Nos besamos con pasión, y comencé a recordar todo lo sucedido entre nosotros la noche anterior, todas las emociones que había sentido, y el deseo corriendo por mis venas.

Seguimos besándonos, a los pocos segundos estábamos sentados en mi cama, aun sin separar nuestras bocas. Le quité la capa azul, y ella me quitó el antifaz, y comencé mientras tanto a quitarme el pantalón del pijama.

De no haber sido porque mi puerta se abrió inesperadamente hubiéramos seguido hasta el final.

Raven me soltó rápidamente y se alejó de mí, un poco avergonzada. Me coloqué el antifaz lo más rápido que pude, y me di cuenta de que aún seguía sin la mitad de mi pijama.

Bárbara estaba en el umbral de la puerta de mi dormitorio, mirándonos a ambos con la boca abierta, a punto de gritar pero al parecer se contuvo.

Ingresó a mi habitación y cerró la puerta, al parecer para que los demás no escucharan lo que iba a decir.

-Pensaba que tu novia era Starfire-dijo, mirándome a mi- Y por lo que me contó el muchacho verde, tu estas con el-le dijo a Raven.

-No es lo que parece…-dije, y Bárbara soltó una risa un poco fingida.

-Y yo soy Madonna-dijo.-Los pesqué _**in fraganti**_. No puedo creerlo, Dick, no viniendo de ti, estas traicionando a tu novia y tu amigo…

-Bárbara, enserio, pesábamos hablar con ellos mañana y decirles toda la verdad.-dijo Raven.

-Por favor, Babs, Amo a Raven como nunca amé a nadie-dije, con sinceridad. No podía creer estar diciéndole aquello a mi ex.

-Está bien, hagamos una cosa-dijo ella-yo no vi nada. Pero solucionen esto. Es una tontería lo que están haciendo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-comencé a repetirle a la pelirroja.

-De nada, pero enserio-dijo-Hagan lo correcto.

-Lo prometo-le dije. Luego ella salió de mi habitación. Confié en que Bárbara no diría nada.

Raven se levantó de la cama, donde aun estaba sentada, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Me voy a dormir-dijo. La retuve del brazo.

-¿Y si antes, terminamos lo que estábamos haciendo?-le dije, con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella también sonrió. Sentí nuevamente un chispazo de deseo.

-Me gustaría, pero así como entro batichica, puede entrar chico bestia, star, o Cyborg. Mejor no arriesgarnos. Hablemos con ellos, luego podremos ser libres de hacer lo que queramos.-me dijo. Nos dimos otro beso, y luego ella salió de mi habitación.

Me acosté a dormir. Raven era tan sexy, tan hermosa… hubiera dado la vida por poder estar todo el día besándola, sin tener que escondernos o correr riesgos. Y para eso había una solución. Mañana temprano, pasara lo que pasase, hablaría con Starfire y terminaría con ella. Al rato de seguir con mis pensamientos, me quedé dormido.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en realidad no estuvo tan bueno. Bueno, el personaje del que les hable antes era Barbará, y en los próximos capítulos van a aparecer mas personajes. ¿Qué sucederá? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo :) Chau, espero sus Reviews!**


	8. Que seas feliz

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Les vengo a traer otro capitulo de esta historia.**

**Espero que les guste, es mas corto que los demás capítulos porque en este se soluciona un poco el cuadrado amoroso. Bueno , espero que les guste…**

Al otro día, luego del desayuno, decidí que era momento de hacer bien las cosas y terminar con Starfire de la mejor forma posible. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría, pero debía arriesgarme. Amaba a Raven, eso ya era una verdad para mí.

Bárbara se iría esa misma noche, debía regresar a Ciudad Gótica. Ella nos había descubierto a mí y a Raven la noche anterior, y había prometido no decir nada, y yo había dicho que diría la verdad. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Mientras todos comían Waffles, me paré sin dar muchas explicaciones. Tanto Raven como Bárbara me miraron, y parecían estar deseándome suerte con la mirada.

-Star, ¿podemos hablar?-le dije.

-Bien-dijo ella, levantándose y siguiéndome por el pasillo.- ¿Vas a decirme que soy linda, como la otra vez?-me preguntó, un poco emocionada.

-En realidad, no…-le dije.

-¿Y entonces?-preguntó. Luego se quedó unos minutos pensando.- Ya se, vas a decirme donde estuviste en realidad la noche anterior-me dijo, mirándome desconfiadamente.

-Star… en realidad quería hablarte sobre…lo nuestro.

-¿Lo nuestro?-repitió, en forma de pregunta.

-Sabes que eres mi amiga…

-Lo soy-dijo ella.

-Pero… en realidad… no te amo-dije por fin. Ella me miró unos instantes, como incrédula.

-¿Qué dices?-me preguntó, con voz algo quebrada. En sus ojos pude notar algo de tristeza.

-Que… que no te amo-repetí.- En realidad, si te amo, pero como amiga, o como a una hermana… no siento nada mas…-le dije.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó nuevamente, a punto de llorar.

-Star… terminamos… estoy enamorado de otra persona, no podemos seguir juntos… es por el bien de los dos…-aunque yo trataba de solucionar todo, me di cuenta que el corazón de Starfire estaba partiéndose en mil pedazos.

-No… no Robin, no puedes hacerme esto… te amo, Robin…y se suponía que tu me amas…-me dijo, con un par de lagrimas corriendo por su cara.-¿Es porque me enojé porque no quisiste contarme donde estabas?-preguntó, secándose las lagrimas.

-No, Star… ya te lo dije, me enamoré de otra… lo lamento…-le dije. Otra lagrima cayó por su cara- Starfire, eres muy linda, una gran chica, muchos chicos querrán estar contigo…

-Pero… yo te amo, a ti y a nadie mas-me dijo, haciéndome sentir peor de lo que me sentía.

-Eso lo dices porque nunca amaste a otro… date una oportunidad, veras que encontraras al indicado…- Ella se secó las lagrimas nuevamente, luego me miró. Parecía más enojada que triste en ese momento.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es, quien?-le pregunté.

-La chica que amas-dijo con voz fría- ¿Es Bárbara, verdad?

-No, Star…-dije, rápidamente.

-Si, si, lo sabía es ella, solo llegó para causar problemas, y…-comenzó a decir la pelirroja en voz baja, enojada.

-Starfire… no me gusta Bárbara. Estoy enamorado de… Raven.-admití. Starfire me miró nuevamente, ahora incrédula.

-¿De Raven? ¿Desde cuando?-inquirió.

-Desde hace un tiempo. Todo salió a la luz con la cadena de Mumbo, y…

-Robin…-dijo Starfire, calmándose, aunque con tristeza en los ojos.-Sabes algo… no voy a odiarte por eso… ni tampoco a Raven… creo que tendré que aceptar la situación…

-En verdad, lo lamento…-repetí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué seguías conmigo si en realidad no me amabas?-me preguntó.

-Porque no quería lastimarte…

-Pues me lastimaste… pero sabes algo-dijo luego de unos segundos-**sean felices**… yo seguiré con mi vida… -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Me sentía terrible por como estaba Starfire. Pero ella era fuerte, podría encontrar a alguien que la quisiera y que pudiera ofrecerle lo que yo no.

-Te quiero-le dije.

-Yo también, Robin… -dijo ella, abrazándome. Luego se alejó, secándose las lagrimas.

A partir de ese momento, no tenía más novia. Amaba a Raven y podría estar con ella… bueno, eso si ella terminaba con Chico bestia, y si las cosas quedaban bien entre ellos dos. Por suerte Starfire había aceptado lo que yo sentía. Pero no estaba seguro de la reacción que tendría el chico verde luego de enterarse la verdad.

Regresé a la sala común. Los demás me miraron. Star había ido a su habitación.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-preguntó Chico bestia, al notar que Raven, Bárbara, e incluso Cyborg me interrogaban con la mirada.

-No, no de mucho-dijo Cyborg rápidamente.

-Em, y bien…-dijo Bárbara para sacar tema de conversación.-Hoy a la tarde me voy… ¿Creen que podríamos hacer algo divertido antes?

-Podríamos ir a cenar, a la pizzería...-propuse.

- O a la disco a bailar-propuso Chico bestia.

-¿Qué tal al parque de diversiones? –preguntó Cyborg.-Hace mucho que no vamos, y hoy hay espectáculo de fuegos artificiales…

-Gran idea-dije luego de pensarlo unos instantes. Si íbamos, Starfire podría despejarse, Bárbara divertirse, y yo pasar tiempo con Raven. Aunque al parecer ella aun no le había dicho a Chico bestia nada.

-Bueno, me voy un rato a mi habitación-dijo la hechicera, levantándose y dirigiéndose al pasillo. Con su mirada me indicó que la siguiera.

-Em, yo voy al gimnasio-dije. Salí detrás de Raven por el pasillo. Ella volteó al verme.

-Robin, ¿Qué sucedió con Star?-me preguntó.

-Ella se puso muy triste… lloró… luego se enojó… y luego dijo que aceptaba lo que sentíamos. Creo que lo superará.-conté.

-Más tarde hablaré con ella-dijo Raven- Ahora necesito pensar que decirle a Chico bestia…

-Dile la verdad-le dije- Tu puedes… además el seguramente aceptara lo que nos pasa…-dije, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que así fuera.

-Lo intentaré-me dijo. Volvió la sala común. Yo fui al gimnasio.

Me distraje entrenando. Habían pasado un par de horas, cuando vi a alguien parado en la puerta del gimnasio. Chico bestia me miraba de una forma extraña. Como con odio.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté, al verlo allí parado.

-Deberías saberlo más que nadie-me dijo secamente.

-¿de que estas hablando?-pregunté. De repente Chico bestia se convirtió en lobo y me atacó. Como era de esperarse, me defendí. Al parecer, Raven había cortado con él, y el me culpaba por ello. Me mordió un brazo con fuerza, y lo separé de mí con una patada. Cayó al suelo, y volvió a convertirse en humano.

-¡Te odio!-rugió, y se levantó rápidamente del suelo. Quiso pagarme un puñetazo, pero lo esquivé.

-Tranquilízate, chico bestia-le dije, enojado. No podía aparecerse así y atacarme.

-¡No voy a tranquilizarme! ¡Te odio! ¡Arruinaste mi vida!-me gritó- Raven terminó conmigo, por TU culpa… dijo… dijo que te amaba… ¡que te amaba!-repitió, y noté su mirada cargada de odio.

-No fue mi culpa… nos enamoramos…-le dije.-También rompí con Star…

-¡Cállate! Raven era MIA, MIA, tu tenías que entrometerte, ¡te odio!-volvió a gritar, y se abalanzó sobre mí. No quería pelear con el, pero no me dejaba mas alternativa. Comenzamos a pelear violentamente, destrozando parte del gimnasio.

Los demás debieron haber escuchado los ruidos y golpes. Entraron al gimnasio, y trataron de separarnos. Raven me tomó del brazo, y Bárbara se interpuso entre Chico bestia y yo, mientras Cyborg sujetaba al metamorfo. Starfire solo observaba. Al parecer seguía triste por nuestra separación.

-Calma, bestita-dijo Cyborg, alejando un poco a Chico bestia para que volviera en sí. Este respiró un par de veces. Cerró los ojos. Luego los abrió y pareció mas tranquilo.

-No puedo creer que nos hicieran esto-dijo, refiriéndose a él y Starfire.

-Lo sentimos, en verdad…-dijo Raven.-Ya te lo dije, Chico bestia, te quiero muchísimo, pero…

-Pero estás enamorada de… de él-dijo, señalándome.

-Chicos…-dijo Starfire, tomando la palabra- Aunque en verdad me duele decir esto… Si se aman… tienen que estar juntos… no podemos hacer nada-dijo mirando al chico verde.-Yo ya lo acepté… Los quiero amigos… solo deseo su felicidad.

-gracias Star…-dije, mirándola.

-Supongo…-dijo Chico bestia.-que puedo intentar superarlo… -aun se veía triste, pero al parecer las palabras de Starfire lo habian hecho recapacitar.

-Muy bien, todo arreglado-dijo Cyborg, para quitarle tensión al ambiente.

-Se los digo a todos ahora. Amo a Raven.-dije. Starfire me miró con tristeza pero no dijo nada.

-Yo amo a Robin-dijo Raven, imitándome. Chico bestia suspiró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio inferior. Camino hacia Raven y la abrazó.

-solo quiero que **seas feliz**-dijo el metamorfo. Ella sonrió. Ahora si, todo, o casi todo estaba arreglado.

-Bueno, chicos ¿iremos al parque de diversiones, o que?-preguntó Bárbara, un poco emocionada.

-Vamos-dijo Cyborg.

Mientras estábamos en el auto T dirigiéndonos al parque de diversiones, Starfire iba en silencio. Chico bestia contando chistes. Al parecer, ya se le había pasado el enojo, o al menos eso quería aparentar.

Barbará tenía en su mano un teléfono móvil. El mismo comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si?-dijo la chica, contestando- Hola Bruce… si,… espera que pongo el altavoz.-Bárbara tocó una tecla, y pude volver a escuchar la voz de Batman luego de tantos años que habían pasado.

-Hola-dijo, con su voz que no había cambiado nada.

-Bruce!-exclamé, un poco emocionado, pues las cosas entre nosotros no habian terminado muy bien, pero el pasado, pisado, o al menos eso era lo que yo pretendía.

-Dick, me alegra oírte-dijo-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, con los titanes, como siempre…-conté.

-Bueno, llamaba en realidad para decirte a ti, Babs, que el guasón esta haciendo de las suyas, y me vendría bien la ayuda de batichica.

-Bien, hoy mismo regresaré, pero antes iremos a la feria en el parque de diversiones.-dijo ella.

-Muy bien, ¿te espero entonces para cenar?

-No, creo que cenaré aquí, y luego voy-dijo-No queda tan lejos de aquí, Robin podría acompañarme incluso.

-Bueno, entonces, nos vemos después-dijo Batman.- Cuídate, Dick.-Luego cortó la conversación.

A los cinco o diez minutos, llegamos al parque de diversiones.

Bajamos del auto T. Cyborg y Chico bestia fueron a sacar entradas. Starfire tomó la suya emocionada. Todos entramos, y a decir verdad me aturdió un poco la cantidad de personas que había. Juegos por todas partes, luces de colores.

-¡Me encanta!-dijo Bárbara. –En ciudad Gótica hay uno, pero este es mejor-dijo refiriéndose al parque de diversiones.

-Bueno, voy a los autos chocadores-dijo Chico bestia.

-Te reto, bestita-dijo Cyborg y caminaron alejándose.

Recordé la primera vez que habíamos ido los cinco a la feria del parque de diversiones. Las cosas eran diferentes entonces. Chico bestia le había dado a Raven ese peluche de la gallina, y yo había estado con Starfire en la rueda de la fortuna, comiendo algodón de azúcar.

De todas maneras no me importaba el pasado. Me importaba el presente. Y mi presente correspondía a estar con Raven, con ella era feliz. La amaba, y ella a mí, y era perfecto. Aunque Chico bestia y Starfire por dentro quizás estaban tristes. Pero les dijimos la verdad de la forma que mejor pudimos. Habría que esperar.

Starfire se alejó con los Cyborg y Chico bestia, al parecer también quería subir a los autos chocadores.

Raven me miró, sin saber que hacer. Lo suyo no eran ese tipo de cosas. Bárbara también me miró.

-¿Quieren subir a la montaña rusa?-pregunté, señalando "The Monster", la nueva atracción del parque.

-Genial-dijo Bárbara.

-Está bien, vamos-dijo Raven. Caminamos unos metros, y nos colocamos en la fila.

-Robin, ¿puedo hablar contigo unos momentos?-me preguntó Bárbara, tomándome del brazo.

-Em… -dudé, mirando a Raven. Ella asintió.-Si, supongo que sí…-le dije a Bárbara.

-Bueno, ahora volvemos-le dijo Bárbara a Raven, y me jaló del brazo. Caminamos hasta una banca detrás de la casa de los espejos, donde nos sentamos.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté.

-Debo decírtelo-me dijo ella-Hoy volveré a Ciudad Gótica, y no puedo quedarme sin decírtelo.

-¿Decirme, que?-pregunté.

-Que te amo, Dick.-dijo, y yo me quedé helado unos instantes.-Te sigo amando. No se porque tuvimos que terminar, solo porque te fuiste de la ciudad… pero ese no es el caso. Te amo…

-Em… Babs, yo…-no sabía que decirle.-Yo amo a Raven…

-Lo sé… pero eso no cambia lo que yo siento por ti.-me dijo.

-No se que decir…

- Se que la quieres a ella, y no voy a hacer nada para entrometerme entre ambos. Solo quería decirte la verdad antes de irme.-me dijo.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces esta bien… Regresemos con Raven, estaba haciendo la fila sola, y…-dije, levantándome de la banca, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Bárbara se levantó detrás de mí.

-Dick, espera…-me dijo, y yo volteé.

-¿Qué sucede?-Antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar Bárbara de acercó a mi, y me besó. Si, como escuchan. Me estaba besando con pasión. Aunque era bastante placentero, yo sabia que amaba a Raven, y no iba a traicionarla. Traté de alejar a Bárbara, pero ella solo se apegaba más a mí. Cuando se separó, me miró por unos instantes.

-Considéralo una despedida de mi parte-dijo ella.

-Pero… Babs… si Raven se entera de que me besaste… además, yo amo a Raven.

-Ya lo se. Solo hagamos que nada pasó. Hoy mismo me voy a Ciudad gótica.-Luego me miró nuevamente, y me dijo- **Que seas feliz**, Dick… o mejor dicho, Robin, que seas muy feliz…-Hizo una pausa. Luego pareció haberse olvidado de todo.-Volvamos a la montaña rusa.

Esa noche, cuando nos fuimos del parque de diversiones, Bárbara se fue a Ciudad Gótica de regreso. Aunque yo no sabía que mientras Bárbara me había estado besando, alguien había tomado una foto.

**Chan, re en suspenso terminó este capitulo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo mas bien fue para terminar un poco con el cuadrado amoroso, aunque no se preocupen que la historia aun continua. En el próximo capitulo aparecerá otro personaje. Además, ¿Qué sucedería si Raven se enterara del beso de Bárbara y Robin? ¿Cómo continua todo? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo. Bueno espero sus Reviews :)**


	9. Rompecorazones

**Hola de nuevo, perdonen la tardanza, es que tuve muchos compromisos últimamente. Bueno, les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, Aquí va:**

Al otro día por la mañana despertamos como todos los días. Bárbara había regresado a Ciudad Gótica, y antes de aquello se había "despedido" de mí. Me había besado. El problema era que yo amaba a Raven, y no iba a dejar que lo nuestro se arruinara. De todas formas, nadie sabía de lo sucedido, Bárbara ya no estaba, y todo sería como si el beso con Bárbara no hubiese existido, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando bajé a desayunar, y me di cuenta que todos se voltearon a mirarme. Raven simplemente pasó a mi lado caminando, me empujo para pasar por la puerta. Tenía cara de enojo, o de tristeza. Cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación. Yo no entendía que estaba ocurriendo hasta que observé el televisor.

- Estamos aquí en Noticias de Jump city. Hoy tenemos un titular muy especial-decía una mujer vestida con traje, en el noticiero.

-Bien dicho, Sara-dijo el hombre sentado a su lado, y señaló un recuadro en la pantalla. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. En la pantalla aparecía una foto mía, besándome con Bárbara.

-Cierto Bob-continuó hablando la mujer.-Al parecer el líder de los titanes se divierte de vez en cuando. Lo que ahora nos queda en duda es ¿para cuando el casamiento?

-Eso deberían ir planeando-se rió el tal Bob.-Al parecer la chica, que fue reconocida como Bárbara Gordon, la hija de un comisario de Ciudad Gótica, y Robin, están felices y muy enamorados.

Dios, dios dios… Eso eran puras mentiras, nadie entendía nada. ¿Por qué, porque justo tenía que pasarme eso cuando por fín tenía camino libre para estar con Raven y ser feliz? Seguí observando el programa, bastante enojado.

-Una fuente anónima nos trajo la foto, tomada anoche en el parque de diversiones.-contó la periodista. ¿Fuente anónima? Eso quería decir que no había sido un periodista quien había tomado la foto, sino alguien más, alguien que podía ser demasiado bromista, o pensaría que le pagarían por entregar esa foto… O alguien que quería fastidiarme.

-Además, según lo que se rumorea, ayer mismo el líder de los titanes terminó con su novia Starfire-dijo Bob.

-Sí, y según otros rumores, se dice que se lo vio saliendo de un motel, acompañado por Raven, la hechicera de los titanes.

-Ese muchacho si que la pasa bien-dijo por ultimo Bob.-Bueno, somos Noticias Jump City, informando.

El programa se fue a comerciales. Los demás me miraron. Parecían enojados, demasiado enojados para dejar pasar la oportunidad de gritarme como locos.

-¡Explícame que rayos te pasa por esa cabeza de pinchos que tienes!-Gritó Cyborg-¡ Te dije que eso pasaría , a la primer chica que te de ganas le romperías el corazón a Raven, como hiciste con Star!

-Eso no es cierto-dije, un poco alterado- Bárbara me besó, me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, pero yo no…

-Pero tú, sí-dijo el hombre de metal- ¡Al menos di la verdad!

-¡Esas cosas que dicen no son ciertas!-grité- ¡Amo a Raven! Y esa es la verdad!

-Robin no puedo creerlo-dijo Starfire- Terminaste conmigo por ella, y luego la traicionas con Bárbara… No lo entiendo…

-Star, chicos, ya les dije, no la traicioné. Bárbara me besó a mí.

-Pues dile eso a Raven-me dijo Chico bestia, enojado- Prometí no enojarme, pero sigo amando a Raven, y no quiero que ella sufra, según lo que ayer dijiste, la amas, pero si amas a una persona no le haces eso.

-Pero…-traté de explicarme. Ese noticiero me había hecho quedar como un "rompecorazones" delante de todas las personas de Jump City. Yo amaba a Raven, había roto con Starfire para poder estar con Raven, y el beso con Bárbara no significó nada, ella me besó y además, incluso traté de resistirme a ello. Quien hubiese tomado la foto, tenía un lugar en mi lista negra.

Los demás parecían no entender lo que yo trataba de explicarles, parecían no querer escucharme, tan solo seguían gritándome, dando sus opiniones, y haciendo preguntas que solo me hacían ahogarme en un vaso de agua.

-¿Cómo es eso del motel con Raven?-preguntó Chico bestia.

-¿Robin, allí es donde estabas la noche que desapareciste y no quisiste explicarme nada?-inquirió Starfire, un poco molesta.

-Em… si Star…-decidí decir la verdad. No perdía nada, además los demás ya me odiaban.

-Pero… eso fue antes de terminar conmigo-dijo ella, un poco deprimida.

-Si, pero… es decir yo… em…-no sabia que decirle, al parecer había descubierto que le había sido infiel, ya que ellos no sabían nada de mi noche con Raven, además de Cyborg que se había enterado.

-Olvídalo-dijo Starfire- No te expliques, después de todo, no tienes explicación. Nos fueron infieles… No puedo creerlo.

-Te dije que estabas haciendo las cosas mal-me dijo Cyborg.

-Cyborg, ¿tu lo sabías?- le preguntó Starfire.

-Em, ¿quizás?-Otra nueva discusión comenzó, entre Cyborg, Chico bestia y Starfire. Yo quise irme de allí y hablar con Raven.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo Cyborg.

-Em, a aclarar las cosas con Raven-dije sinceramente.

-¿Van a casarse?-preguntó Starfire. Todos la miraron.

-¿Quién con Quién?-pregunto Cyborg, algo confundido.

-¿Robin con Raven?-inquirió Chico bestia.

-No, Robin con Bárbara-aclaró Starfire.

-No Star, ya les dije, amo a Raven…-expliqué.

-Pero el noticiero dijo que te casarías con Bárbara.

-¡El noticiero miente!-exclamé, cansado de aquella situación. Me dirigí a la puerta.-Voy a hablar con Raven.

Me dirigí hasta la puerta de la habitación de la hechicera mientras pensaba como solucionar aquello. Una pregunta se cruzaba por mi mente: ¿Quién había tomado la foto? Tal vez algún civil con ganas de molestar… tal vez algún villano… Quizás Mumbo, el Doctor Luz… ¿Starfire? No, ella es demasiado buena para eso… ¿Chico bestia? Tal vez, pero eso no venía al caso. Sentía la necesidad de averiguar quien había sido.

A llegar a su habitación, toqué la puerta. Nadie respondió. Volví a golpear.

-Raven, se que estas allí…-dije.

-Vete, no quiero hablar-dijo su voz desde la habitación, sin abrirme la puerta. Podía escuchar que estaba llorando. Se me partió el alma en dos.

-Rae… Lo lamento-dije, parado en la puerta- No besé a Bárbara, lo que el noticiero dice son puras mentiras… Yo te amo a ti, a nadie mas, ya te lo había dicho… Bárbara me besó a mi, incluso traté de alejarla… de verdad, perdóname, nunca haría nada para lastimarte-dije.

-…

-Raven, por favor, al menos respóndeme… -rogué.

Oí unos pasos, y la puerta se abrió. Ella me miró. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Todo fue un juego para ti… nada más que eso… Starfire fue un juego para ti, yo misma fui un juego para ti, y Bárbara seguramente también…

-Raven, ya te lo dije, te amo como a nadie en el mundo…

-¡Deja de mentir!-me gritó.-Todo este tiempo fueron mentiras… decías que me amabas, y cuando por fin podíamos estar juntos, felices, cuando lograste lo que querías, te besaste con otra.

-Ya te lo dije… no la besé, ella me besó, fue un error, de verdad Raven lo lamento…

-¡Te di todo de mí!-exclamó, enojada, mientras trataba de retener las lagrimas- Terminé con Chico bestia por ti… él si me amaba en realidad, nunca hubiera hecho algo así. Terminar con él creyendo que contigo sería feliz fue el peor error de toda mi vida…

Sus palabras me dolieron. Yo la amaba. Solo podía ser feliz con ella.

-Raven, por favor…-le tomé del brazo, y la atraje hacia mí. Por un momento se quedó helada.-Raven, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Te amo.-le dije, mirándola a los ojos. Por un momento ella me observó, y yo comencé a acercar mi cara a la suya. Estaba por besarla, pero ella corrió la cara y quitó mi mano de su brazo.

-¡Déjame!-me gritó- ¡No pienso caer de nuevo!- y cerró la puerta. Me quedé con el corazón en las manos. No podía estar pasándome eso. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Mi mundo se venía abajo. Los demás me odiaban. Raven me odiaba. Las cosas no podían estar peor.

Un rato después salí a la calle. Necesitaba despejarme y pensar que hacer para que Raven volviera a confiar en mí. Las personas me miraban y comentaban cosas entre sí. Un par de chicas se me acercaron.

-Eres Robin, ¿cierto?

-¿Como lo supieron?-pregunté irónicamente, pues llevaba mi uniforme puesto, ¿quien más podía ser?

-Bueno, oímos las noticias, "rompecorazones"-me dijo una de las chicas.

-Si quieres algo de diversión, estamos disponibles-me dijo la otra, y me dio un papel con un número de teléfono. Luego siguieron caminando. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba? Claro, la ciudad entera, o al menos todas las personas que hubiesen visto aquel noticiero, pensarían que yo era un rompecorazones, que solo usaba a las chicas para divertirme. Eso no era verdad. Amaba a Raven, y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Muy bien, campeón!-gritó un muchacho al verme pasar.- ¡Combo triple! Starfire, Raven y Bárbara Gordon, así se hace-comentó. Me dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara pero me resistí y seguí caminando como si nada.

Un grupo de chicas sentadas en un parque comenzaron a gritarme.

-¡Idiota!-dijo una- ¡No se juega con las mujeres!

-Es patético-comentó otra. Me superaba todo aquello. Me di vuelta.

-¡No hablen si no saben nada!-les dije, un poco alterado.

-Sabemos que eres un tarado, engreído, no puedo creer que digas salvar a la ciudad, cuando en realidad eres mala persona-dijo otra.

-¡No soy mala persona!-exclamé. Eso era el colmo. La mayor parte de mi vida me la había pasado haciendo justicia y peleando contra el mal, pensando en los demás antes que en mi mismo, para que vinieran ahora esas locas a decirme aquello. Decidí ignorar sus comentarios, seguí caminando.

Unas cuadras después oí gritos provenientes de un banco. Al parecer estaban robando. No me pareció que hubiese tiempo para llamar a los titanes, por lo que decidí ir yo mismo.

Pude distinguir a Red X entre la multitud. El también me vio.

-Miren nada mas, el chico maravilla-dijo.

-Debo admitirlo, X, me agarraste en un mal día-le dije, y me abalancé contra el. Me lanzó una equis y quedé atado a la pared. Genial, solo eso me faltaba.

-Vi las noticas, pajarito-dijo- Al parecer no eres un chico tan bueno.

Corté la equis con una de mis armas, y comenzamos a pelear.

-¿Soy buen fotógrafo, verdad?-dijo, sonriendo fríamente, y me cayeron las fichas.

-Así que fuiste tu quien tomo la maldita foto-dije-debí suponerlo. ¿Qué te interesa mi vida privada?-le pregunté, mientras peleábamos.

-La verdad, no me interesa, solo quería divertirme un rato haciendo tu vida complicada-admitió. Le di una patada. Él volvió a lanzarme una equis, esta vez quedé atado al suelo.

-Eres un idiota-le dije, volviendo a soltarme de la equis.

-No somos tan diferentes, ¿verdad, rompecorazones?

-¡No me llames así!-le grité, y cuando estaba por darle un golpe en la cara, desapareció. Maldito Red X y su cinturón tele transportador.

Regresé a la torre. Chico bestia tenía el televisor encendido. Al parecer la noticia sobre mí seguía circulando. Y cada vez con más rumores.

-Tenemos aquí a una chica, su nombre es Leila Monsjal, y nos cuenta que conoció al líder de los titanes-decía Bob. Me sorprendí, pues yo no conocía a ninguna Leila Monsjal.

-Hola-dijo una chica rubia- Me llamo Leila-decía- Robin me rompió el corazón, y yo lo amaba.

-A bueno-dijo Chico bestia- Viejo, para un poco el carro.-me dijo, un poco molesto.

-¡No se quien es esa loca!-exclamé-¡No conozco a ninguna Leila!-Lo único que me faltaba, que la gente inventara cosas. Tenía que hacer algo. Hablar con el noticiero, decir la verdad, limpiar mi nombre… algo. Debía actuar antes de que corrieran mas rumores falsos como aquel.

-Raven salió hace un rato-me dijo Chico bestia- Dijo que iba con un amigo.

-¿Con un amigo?-pregunté, un poco confundido.

-No lo sé, solo dijo eso-me dijo el chico verde.

-Em, ¿dijo a donde iba?

-No-me dijo chico bestia, y noté un poco de molestia en su voz. Volteó y me miró- Para tu información, aun quiero a Raven y que me haya quitado del medio para no interferir entre ustedes porque supuestamente se aman, no quiere decir que ella no me importe. Al contrario-dijo-Me importa demasiado, y más te vale que la cuides. Por lo que vimos en el noticiero, no eres de lo más cuidadoso ni confiable-me dijo, en tono frío.

-Enserio Chico bestia-le dije- Amo a Raven, eso que vieron es todo mentira, nada fue como la televisión lo dijo.-volví a repetir, aunque ya lo había dicho como setecientas veces.

-Pues no se-dijo el, sin dar el brazo a torcer-lo que digo es que ahora no sabes ni donde está, y eso deberías saberlo si supuestamente la amas.

-¿Qué quieres, que le ponga un rastreador?-le pregunté, enojado.

-No, solo que seas mas considerado. Raven está destrozada-me dijo- No voy a soportar verla así.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco-le dije, cortante, y salí de allí. Me subí a mi moto, mientras tomaba el comunicador en mi mano. Llamé a Raven.

-Raven, ¿Dónde estas?-le pregunté al ver su cara aparecer al otro lado.

-Con un amigo-me dijo, aunque eso yo lo sabía por Chico bestia.

-Pero, ¿Dónde? Iré a buscarte-le dije.

-No, Robin. Solo déjame en paz-me dijo, cortante- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Yo confiaba en ti, te di todo de mí, y tu solo lo tomaste como un juego, solo fui otra que cayó en manos del rompecorazones del que tanto hablan las noticias. Solo déjame. ¿Si?-me dijo fríamente, y cortó la comunicación.

Enojado, me guarde el comunicador y simplemente salí a dar vueltas por el centro de la ciudad como loco. No podía dejar de pensar en Raven, en que la amaba, en que ella ahora no quería ni verme, en las personas que me llamaban rompecorazones o idiota, en el noticiero, en Red X burlándose de mí, en mis amigos diciendo que había sido un tonto, y que además no me creían, y en el nuevo y misterioso amigo de Raven. Tenía que hacer algo para recuperarla, tenía que encontrar la manera de que ella me creyera cuando le decía que Bárbara me había besado a mí y no al revés.

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Quién será el misterioso amigo de Raven? ¿Qué hará Robin para recuperarla? ¿Qué más se le ocurrirá a red X para molestar al petirrojo? ¿Aparecerán nuevos personajes? ¿O viejos amigos? ¿Se reconciliaran RV y Rb? ¿Chico bestia aprovechara para intentar volver con la hechicera? Descubran todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo, quizás me tarde un poco porque el fin de semana estoy de viaje, pero bueno, veré que puedo hacer. Espero sus Reviews: D nos vemos!**


	10. Jason

**Bueno amigos y amigas, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdonen la tardanza, pero estaba de viaje y no podía escribir. Bueno, espero que les guste, y como siempre espero sus Reviews :) En este capitulo hay varios FLASHBACK, y también Red X POV, para hacer mas interesantes las cosas (y complicar la vida de Robin XD ) Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, aquí va:**

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en ese día. Regresé a la torre T, cansado y enojado. Hacía un par de horas, corrían noticias sobre mí, sobre mi relación con Starfire, con Raven y con Bárbara, con una tal Leila que al parecer no le molestaba mentir ante las cámaras, e incluso habían comenzado a decir que tenía varias novias en secreto. Claro que todo esto se había desatado por culpa de red X y su cámara fotográfica.

Bueno, como decía, regresé a la torre, furioso. Chico bestia seguía sentado mirando televisión, y lo primero que hizo fue interrogarme.

-¿Buscaste a Raven?-me preguntó.-Creí que habías ido a buscarla.

-Si-le respondí un poco cortante. No estaba de humor para contarle lo sucedido.-La fui a buscar pero no quiso venir. Dijo que luego venía-le dije "y también me dijo que dejara de seguirla", pensé.

**Flashback**

Iba por las calles a gran velocidad. No sabía donde estaba Raven ahora, y mucho menos con quien, pero sentía que debía encontrarla y hacer que ella me escuchara de alguna manera, tenía que explicarle lo ocurrido, no podía vivir sin ella y necesitaba que me creyera.

La había llamado hacía un rato, pero ella me había dicho que la dejara tranquila y me había cortado. De todas formas, no soy de rendirme fácilmente, y todos quienes me conocen lo saben. "Robin, el obsesionado" seguramente pensaran. Pero para mí no es nada malo, al contrario. No me rindo mientras haya la más mínima esperanza.

Mientras daba vueltas como loco por la ciudad en mi motocicleta, se me ocurrió que quizás podía rastrear la llamada, y así sabría donde estaba Raven. Para ello necesitaría algo de ayuda, pero no fue tan difícil, pues regresé a la torre rápido, y me encontré a Cyborg en el pasillo.

-Viejo… ¿crees que podrías rastrear una llamada?-le pregunté, lo mas amable que pude, pues sabía que Cyborg estaba enojado conmigo por lo ocurrido, al igual que los demás.

-¿Para que?-me preguntó fríamente.

-Vamos… no estés enojado… tienes que creerme, Bárbara me besó y…

-Robin, basta-me dijo, cortante- ¿Para que quieres que rastree una llamada?-volvió a preguntarme.

-Para encontrar a Raven.-le dije- E ir a buscarla.

-Ella salió y sabe como volver a la torre-me dijo-Deberías dejarla en paz.

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos con quien esta, y quieres que la deje en paz!-le grité un poco enojado, pero luego volví en si.-Lo siento, es que…

-Está bien, rastrearé la llamada-me dijo, para mi sorpresa.-Pero no quiero que lastimes más a Raven. Ni a nadie. Esta vez va enserio. Eres mi amigo pero Raven también lo es, y no quiero que sufra.-me dijo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que sufra-le dije- Necesito disculparme, arreglar todo… "e impedir que su amigo, a quien no conozco, se pase de listo con ella"-pensé.

Cyborg asintió. Un rato después me dijo que Raven estaba en un departamento de la calle Wallace Road, al 452.

Estaba por salir, cuando Chico bestia, que estaba mirando televisión, se dio vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Raven-le dije. Y Salí de la torre.

Me llevó unos quince minutos llegar con mi motocicleta hasta allí y encontrar el departamento. No podía dejar de preguntarme que hacía Raven con un amigo, de quien yo no tenía idea ni siquiera el nombre, en ese departamento.

Al llegar, simplemente entré y le pregunté a un hombre si había visto entrar a una chica de cabello violeta a alguna habitación. Me dijo que sí.

-En la 5A-me indicó.

-Gracias.-dije, y subí por las escaleras rápidamente.

Al llegar toqué la puerta. Quedé helado al ver a la persona que me atendió. Era más o menos de mi altura, tenía cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Pareció sorprenderse al verme parado allí, pero mas sorprendido estaba yo.

-¿Jason?-pregunté, algo confundido.

-Hola-me saludó.

-Tu, no… no puedes estar aquí, no eres tu… tu estas…-comencé a tartamudear.

-¿Muerto?-preguntó él, completando mi frase- No, si estuviese muerto no estarías hablando conmigo.

-Pero…-no sabía que decir. Jason Todd había muerto. El había sido el segundo ayudante de Batman, luego de que yo me había marchado. También había sido bastante amigo mío, aunque las cosas no habían terminado bien. Algunos recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente. Éramos tres. Yo, Jason, y luego Drake, otro chico que también se había convertido en un gran amigo mío y a quien no veía desde hacía años. Pero Jason… era imposible que estuviese allí. El había muerto durante una batalla. Lo habíamos visto.

-Estoy vivo-afirmó-Bastante vivo, al menos eso creo-dijo, en tono de broma.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?-le pregunté.

-Este es mi departamento, vivo aquí-me dijo, como si fuera muy obvio, aunque tenía razón en eso.-Ya puedes irte-me dijo, cortante, al parecer recordando que no nos llevábamos demasiado bien.

-Estoy buscando a mi amiga-le dije.

-Aquí no hay nadie más que yo-me dijo.-Vete.

Por alguna razón no le creía. Había algo que me estaba ocultando. Mis sospechas se confirmaron.

-No importa, Jason, puede saber que estoy aquí-dijo la voz de Raven, desde dentro del departamento. Al oír a Raven, me abrí paso entre Jason y la puerta, y encontré a Raven sentada en el sofá tomando té.

-Raven… ¿Qué haces con Jason?-le pregunté.

-¿Lo conoces?-me interrogó. Yo asentí.

-Vamos a casa-le dije.

-No Robin, entiéndelo, déjame tranquila, no se como me encontraste, pero no soy idiota, puedo volver a la torre por mi cuenta, se donde queda, y Jason es mi amigo y estoy bien aquí. Vete, y deja de seguirme-me dijo fríamente, aunque noté tristeza en su voz.

-Pero…-dije.

-Ya la oíste-me dijo Jason- Vete de aquí.

**Fin del flashback.**

-¿Con quien esta Raven?-me preguntó chico bestia, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿Quién es su amigo?

-Un antiguo conocido mío…- dije. No podía dejar de pensar en como podía haber sobrevivido Jason, y que había sido de su vida hasta el momento. Tal vez llevaría una vida normal. Pero en realidad lo que me preocupaba no era eso, sino que me estremecía la idea de que algo pudiese ocurrir entre Raven y él. Me quedé con la idea fija: "solo son amigos", pensaba para mis adentros, pero seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¿Cuándo? Era demasiado, tenía que recuperar a Raven de alguna manera.

…**..**

**Red X (Jason Todd) POV**

Estaba en mi departamento con Raven. Éramos amigos desde hacía unas semanas. Aunque yo esperaba poder llegar a ser algo más que eso. Ella no sabía que yo era Red X. Solo me conocía como Jason Todd.

De dos cosas estaba seguro: La primera, era que la amaba. Me había enamorado de ella. Y segunda, de que el chico maravilla no pararía de intentar volver con ella y así alejarla de mí. Pero yo no perdería tan fácilmente.

**Flashback **

Comenzaré por decir que soy un criminal. Con solo eso basta para entender que hacía esa noche robando un banco. No era una mala persona, no quería destruir la ciudad ni dominar el mundo como los demás villanos psicópatas sin vida que habitan en Jump City. Robaba para vivir.

Como siempre, a mitad de mi robo aparecieron los Jóvenes Titanes.

Una tonta pelea como las de siempre, tratando de que no me atrapen y terminar en la prisión. El líder, Robin, no sabía mi verdadera identidad, y el ni se imaginaba de que yo conocía la de el. El era Dick Grayson. Lo había conocido años antes. El pensaba que yo había muerto, al igual que Batman pensaba.

La extraterrestre, era hermosa. Era la novia del chico maravilla, y la verdad que eso me parecía una estupidez por parte de la chica, después de todo podía tener a alguien mucho mejor.

El Hombre de metal, ese tal Cyborg, no era gran amenaza para mí. Tampoco lo era el chico verde. Aunque en verdad, le tenía envidia a Chico bestia. En lo profundo de mi alma, no lo soportaba. Era muy fácil darme cuenta el porque de ese odio hacia el metamorfo. Y era simplemente porque me había enterado de que era novio de Raven, la hechicera. Si, yo estaba enamorado de ella, no estoy seguro de porque o como había surgido ese sentimiento, pero sentía el deseo recorrerme cada vez que la veía.

Luego de la pelea regresé a mi departamento, como siempre. Sabía que jamás podría acercarme a Raven. Claro, yo era Red X, y ella era una heroína. Simplemente se me hacía imposible el hecho de siquiera poder ser su amigo.

Al parecer, estaba en un día de inspiración. Se me ocurrió una idea, que en realidad debería habérseme ocurrido muchísimo tiempo antes: Podría acercarme a ella siendo Jason. Sin el traje.

Poco después comenzó mi plan. Un día simplemente decidí pasar cerca de donde estaban causando caos, al parecer un tal Jonny Rancid. Yo iba vestido de civil, sin la mascara.

Un perro gigante de metal peleaba contra los titanes. En un momento, este golpeó a Raven, y ella cayó al suelo. Fue mi oportunidad. Me acerqué a ella y le tendí la mano.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunté.

-Si, gracias-dijo, poniéndose de pie.-¿Quién eres?-me preguntó.

-Me llamo Jason.

A partir de ese momento nos hicimos amigos, aunque ella no les dijo a sus compañeros, pues ellos podrían pensar que no era conveniente hacer amistad con civiles.

Nos solíamos ver en mi departamento, merendar, pasear por ahí. Una simple amistad. Ella me contaba sobre su novio, Chico bestia. Incluso a veces me pedía consejos, y yo tenía que soportar todo aquello. En realidad yo estaba enamorado de Raven, pero podía conformarme con solo ser su amigo, por el momento.

Así siguieron las cosas, hasta que un día ella no volvió a mi departamento. Me extrañe, y pensé que algo malo podía haberle pasado. Grande fue mi sorpresa al asomarme a la habitación de la hechicera y verla dormida, en la misma cama que… ROBIN. Me sorprendí, me enojé, pero sobre todo quedé confundido. ¿No era novia de Chico bestia? Varias preguntar me mantuvieron despierto por un par de días.

No vi a Raven ni tuve noticias de ella por aproximadamente unas dos semanas, y ya comenzaba a creer que ella no quería continuar con nuestra amistad. Hasta que un día, me llamó.

-Lo lamento, Jason-me dijo- No he podido ni hablar contigo en el último tiempo.

-Ajá…-le respondí.-No estuvimos muy comunicados...

-Si si-me dijo Raven- Lo que pasaba era que Mumbo, un criminal, nos había encadenado a mí y a Robin, y por eso teníamos que estar atados todo el día,por eso no te llamé desde hace un tiempo, no podía visitarte con Robin atado a mi brazo.

Su historia me sonó un poco a mentira, pero ellos eran los titanes, claro, y esas cosas raras les solían suceder. Así que decidí creerle, además yo quería seguir siendo su amigo. Y no tenía derecho a ponerme celoso al saber que estuvo por dos semanas encadenada a su líder. Eso en todo caso era problema de su novio, Chico bestia, no mío(Aunque por dentro estuviera verde de celos).

-Ayer viajamos a Grecia-me contó. Vaya, no dejaba de sorprenderme.-Y ya nos cortaron las cadenas. Por eso te llamo ahora.-me dijo. Por un par de días, todo volvió a la normalidad. Hasta que, dos días después, cuando me visitó, la conversación se puso interesante.

-No se que hacer, Jason-me dijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté.

-Se supone que desde que no estoy encadenada a Robin debería todo volver a la normalidad… pero yo no se si quiero eso-me contó.

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunté.

-Es que… creo que no amo a Chico bestia-me dijo. Y no puedo negar que me ilusioné bastante.

-¿No lo amas?-pregunté.

-No, es decir…lo quiero mucho y no quiero lastimarlo, pero creo que me enamoré de otro-dijo. Nuevamente me ilusioné. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella podría estar sintiendo algo por mí.

-¿De quien?-le pregunté, tratando de no sonar desesperado.

-Amo… amo a… Robin-me dijo, y sentí como si me clavaran un puñal en el pecho. Traté de disimular, aunque tenía ganas de gritar.

-Ah, ¿si?-le dije, haciendo el que no me sucedía nada.

La conversación siguió así. Continuamos con nuestra amistad. Un día, Raven me contó que había pasado la noche con Robin en un motel. Sentí celos. Nunca había sentido algo así, unos celos tan fuertes que me impedían pensar. Y luego, unos días después, cuando ella me contó que había terminado con Chico bestia y que por fín podría estar con Robin, y ser feliz, porque lo amaba, y todas esas cosas, me sentí terriblemente mal. No podía creer lo que oía, pero debía fingir que estaba feliz por ella, y todo eso, aunque por dentro estuviese destruido.

Lo que ocurrió luego fue que yo estaba en el parque de diversiones, y vi al chico maravilla besándose con una pelirroja. Me sentí mal por Raven, y también me sentí enojado. Yo no podía estar con ella y lo había aceptado, pero no podía entender como podía estar Raven con un chico que se besaba con la primera que se le tiraba. Tuve un arranque de ira, y como llevaba conmigo mi cámara de fotos, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad, y tomé una foto. Sabía que si se la mostraba a Raven la heriría, y me sentía terrible por eso. De todas formas decidí darles la foto a unos periodistas. Después de todo, ella tenía derecho a saber como era la clase de persona con la que estaba saliendo.

Al día siguiente la foto fue publicada en los diarios, y apareció en la televisión. Comenzó a darme cargo de conciencia, tristeza por Raven, aunque de todas maneras no sentía lastima por Robin. Se lo merecía. Ese mismo día peleé con el vestido como red X. Le dije que había sido yo quien tomo la foto. Tener dos vidas era una ventaja. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de que se volviera en mi contra, pues si Raven se enteraba que yo era Red X, dejaría de hablarme.

Cuando regresé a mi departamento, alguien tocó la puerta, y era ella.

-Jason…-dijo llorando, y yo la abracé.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté, aunque yo ya lo sabía. Le sequé las lágrimas. Me contó todo. Me dijo que Robin la había usado, que solo había sido un juego para él. Luego me contó que el chico maravilla había dicho que nada de eso era verdad, que había sido la pelirroja quien lo había besado a él. Al oír eso me sentí mal. Al parecer yo había interpretado todo fuera de contexto y Robin tal vez decía la verdad. Pero lo hecho estaba hecho.

-Enserio, lo lamento…-le dije, consolándola- ¿Quieres té?-Raven asintió.

Estuvimos un rato conversando hasta que apareció Robin parado en la puerta de mi departamento. Quería que Raven se fuera con él a la torre. Ella no quería, y yo menos que se vaya. Le dije a Robin que se fuera de mi departamento. Él me miró enojado y se fue.

**Fin del flashback.**

-Jason, debo irme-me dijo Raven dejando la taza de té vacía sobre la mesa-Tengo que volver a la torre.-Noté que tenía una expresión triste. Y sentí que en parte era mi culpa.

-Bueno…-le dije.

-Nos vemos.-me dijo, levantándose.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunté, preocupado.

-Eso creo… hasta mañana-caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, se volvió hacia mí.-Gracias, Jason.-me dijo.-Gracias por estar siempre.-Luego se fue. Me quedé pensando, un poco deprimido. Yo amaba a Raven, y no quería verla sufrir. Y ella estaba sufriendo por culpa de Robin, y también por mi culpa. Me dormí con esa idea fija en la cabeza.

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, decidí poner un poco del POV de Red X para que se entienda más la historia, en algún momento habrá de Raven, igual la mayor parte la cuenta Robin. Bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Qué hará Robin para recuperar a Raven? ¿Qué hará Jason? ¿Dejará chico bestia de ver tanta televisión? (no lo creo :D ) ¿Qué sucederá cuando Raven y Robin se enteren de la identidad de Jason? Bueno, muchas preguntas, y las respuestas están en los próximos capítulos. Hasta luego , ESPERO SUS REVIEWS :)**


End file.
